A Warrior's Heart
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: NEVER mess with Videl. ESPECIALLY not in front of Gohan. This is how it should have been, with Gohan as the hero of the Buu Saga! GohanxVidel. Fluff! Action! Epic!
1. The Desire to Protect!

Gohan trembled with rage, his entire body shaking as he watched Videl stand backup, only to be brutally beat down again by Spopovitch "VIDEL! JUST STAY DOWN! You can't win this!"But she paid him no heed, and just refused to give up, rising up to her feet time and time again, despite the fact that she was clearly no match for her opponent, who wasn't even breaking a sweat, as he smacked her down with an elbow to the head, making her cry out in pain. _"Bastard..._

Every time she got up and threw a punch or kick, he would just smash her down, with ever increasing brutality. And he was LAUGHING the entire time. "Pathetic! You can't even give me a good fight! Whats the matter?! Get up and fight you little- He smirked as he grabbed her by her hair, causing the already battered and nearly beaten girl to shriek in pain as he held her in the air, by her short black hair, reveling in her screams of pain, only for them to be momentarily muffled as he slammed his muscled knee into her face, making her cry out in tears of agony.

But STILL she fought back, and Gohan smirked as _somehow, _she pumped a hand forward, and Spo_bitch _got a faceful of ki. "Thatta girl! Let him have it!" But even though it was a week blast, it caused him some degree of pain, that much was evident on his face, as he snarled at her murderously, and Gohan knew that she had just made a BIG mistake as the man lifted her over his bald head. "You little brat!"

Then Gohan gasped in horror as he slammed her down onto the ground, cracking the stone tiles from the sheer impact of the throw, and further injuring her, as he heard a loud crack, the sound of her left arm breaking."VIDEL!"

**(Cue Dramatic Dbz Music!)**

Goku turned to look at Gohan as a yellow aura began to emanate off his son, who was rapidly losing himself to his raging emotions, Seriousness etched itself into his face as he raised his hands in front of himself, in a placating gesture. " Hey! No, Stop! Just calm down! Gohan, don't even think about it! You're not going out there!" But his words fell on deaf ears, as Goahn watched him begin to brutally stomp her, his large foot repeatedly slamming down onto her back as she screamed for him to stop. _'How DARE he! How DARE he hurt her like that!'_

And with every stomp, Gohan felt her pain, felt his heart ready to twist out of his chest as she screamed out again. When he spoke, his voice and his very being was charged with murderous killing intent, as a golden glow flared into life around him, not yet noticeable by the crowd, but at this rate it soon would be. "He's dead! I'll KILL him!"

Krillin gulped and took a step back as Gohan's sunglasses fell off his eyes, revealing them to be green as he ascended. He had NEVER seen Gohan this mad before. And it was truly frightening, his very rage rivaling the insanity of Broly himself. "Now Gohan, just calm down-

Then the son of Goku whirled on him, his white headband being burned away as his hair stood on end briefly directing his rage on the bald man as his power continued to go through the roof, much to Vegeta's surprise, who remembered the EXACT same thing when Gohan had been pushed over the edge by Cell. _'He's still every bit as powerful as he was back then! Maybe even more so!'_

His cold gaze fell on Goku, his rival watching the heated exchange between Krillin and Gohan as Gohan roared at the shorter man. _'Kakrot, it looks like your son HAS been keeping up his training. He might even be stronger than you now..._

"CALM DOWN?! BULL!" Livid with rage now, his hair began to flash yellow, as he reached Super Saiyan, then pushed past it, jabbing a finger in the direction of the massive man who was laughing as he stopped his stomp fest, only to slowly place his foot over Videl's head, and begin to push down on it, with ever increasing force. "I'm going out there, and you can just TRY and stop me! See what happens!"

With that, he shot forward, only for Goku to block his path, arms held out like a cross as he barred the way. "Gohan, I know you're mad, but you need to calm down!"

Enraged, Gohan brought a hand forward, as lightning began to crackle aroound him, his now golden hair standing on end, as he reached Super Saiyan 2, and with a scream of intense rage filled emotion his eys dissapeared, showing only the whites of his eyes as he ascended once more. "RAAAAAAAAH!" Now his power was easily TRIPLE of what it was during his bout with Cell, and the crowd had become aware of what was happening, and many of them were lookin gon and pointing at Gohan, murmurs of him being 'the gold fighter' and such.

. He was infuriated by his father barring his way, and it was evident in his face and in his voice as he began to raise an arm, his hand hanging lossley as he did so. "Dad, if you don't move right now-His hand snapped up, and Vegeta arched an eyebrow as a sphere of golden energy began to pulsate in it, aimed right at Goku's head. "Then I'll MAKE you!"

Goku sighed, then seeing that his son was DEAD serious, finally stepped aside, murmuring words of warning before Gohan _screamed _past him, already in the air as he roared forward. "Don't overdo it. Just knock him out. No killing."

--

"BASTARD!"

The announcer turned his head just as Gohan tore past him, in midair as he neared Spopovitch. "HEY! It looks like someone has finally decided to put an end to this match! Lets give him a hand for stepping in and ending this horrible match!"

This announcement drew many cheers from the audience, as they had all seen more than enough of the brutish man's brutal beating of Videl! From the stands came loud clapping and whistling, accompanied by cheers of: "Yeah gold dude!" Go kick his ass!" Sock him right in the kisser mate!" And so on.

--

Bulma let out a sharp intake of breath as she watched Gohan slam into Spopovitch. "Chi-chi, isn't that-

The mother nodded, her hands digging into the fabric of her orange dress as she saw her rage filled son begin to beat the bloody crap out of Spopovitch, ramming his fists into the man's gut with piston power, and sniper like precision as the massive goon coughed up blood. " Gohan...What's happened to him? I've never seen him get so angry...

#18 snorted at the ignorance of Chi-chi, and jabbed her finger down at Videl, just as Gohan heaved Spopvitch out of the ring, and through one of the walls, leaving an exact indent of the man. "Duh. Its obvious that he has some kind of crush on Hercule's daughter. Why else would he just fly off the handle like that?" Now his explosive sudden temper worried Chi-chi, but if he was fighting like this, for someone he truly cared about, then it was MORE than fine by her. "Oh well then, If he really loves her that much, then that big tub of lard deserves every hit Gohan gives him!"

Roshi sighed as she cheered on her son from the stands. "Jeez, what a turn around...

--

Super Saiyan paying her no heed as he knelt down in front of Videl, and ever so getnly picked her up, glaring daggers at the medics who rushed in to take her from his arms. "Scram! She's not going anywhere!" Under his piercing gaze, they reluctantly backed off, not wanting to arouse the wrath that they had seen earlier, as they paled and took several rapid steps back. Then ever so gently, he shook her, and let out a relieved sigh as she opened her blue eyes hazily. "Go-Gohan? Did I win?" Then she saw his blond hair, and green eyes, and a delirious smile lit her face. "Hey I was right...You ARE the gold fighter...

He chuckled sadly as tears pooled in his emerald green eyes. "Why didn't you give up out there? You almost died...You really scared me!"

"Because...I wanted to prove how strong I was...

Then before she could say anything else, he moved one hand from holding her, and reached into the folds of his outit, relieved to find the senzu bean his brother Goten had put in there for him. "You never know when you might need it big brother!" And right now, he did need it. For Videl. _'Thanks Goten, you're a life saver.'_

He gently motioned for her to open her mouth, which she slowly did, whilst he gave her the Senzu bean putting it into her mouth, as he then placed a hand under her chin, and helped her chew it, then swallow it. "Here, this should make you feel much better."

Moments later, she closed her eyes...

(earlier)

Spopovitch had never saw Gohan coming, and the next thing he knew, and by the time he could react, he was already out of the ring and out cold. First he had Gohan's fist buried into his face, as the enraged half-saiyand slammed his powerful punch right into his jaw. And a second later, he heard a satisfying snap as the jaw of the massive man broke. Then the rest was history.

Gohan glared at the indentation he had left, then he sensed another incoming energym his eyes narrowing as he began to turn. With a roar of unrivalled fury, he whirled around, grabbing the energy draining device that Yamu had aimed for his side.

The instant his hand touched it, it shattered into a million pieces, drawing a shocked look from the man as the energy stored within it was released, and then, finding the nearest vessel, the collected energy poured into Gohan, who then turned his fury on HIM, as his power doubled. "RAAAH!" Goku gasped as he watched his usually peaceful son pump both hands forward, and winced a massive wave of yellow ki burst out, burning the man severely as he screamed out in pain, the impact of the blast slamming him out of the ring and right past the startled announcer, and into the wall, before he regained his balance, and took off for the skies, with the Supreme Kai shouting for them to help him give chase a moment later, as he took off after him, Goku and the others following suit a moment later.** (He's already explained the whole Majin Buu situation.)**

**--**

And they snapped open as she felt all of her wounds seemingly disappear as if she had never even been hurt, her eyes filling with life as soon as they snapped open. "Wow! What the heck was that?!"

Gohan sighed as he ran a hand through her ruffled black hair, making her stiffen slightly, as a light red blush appeared on her cheeks as his gloved fingers brushed her cheeks now. "Er G-Gohan! W-What are you doing?!"

His response was not one she would have expected, his green eyes gazing into her onw blue. "I'm making sure you're okay. What does it look like?"

Then HE got an unexpected response, as she wriggled out of his arms, and looked up at the specks that were Goku and the others, who were rapidly fading from view. "You'd better go catch up with them." He nodded as lightning danced around him once more, still in his super saiyan 2 form. "I guess I should."

But as he turned to spring off he ground and take to the air, he felt her grab his hand, holding him down for a moment, and causing him to turn around...

And his lips met hers, for just a moment, in a chaste kiss, that lasted for only a second. But in that second, he felt her briefly snake her tongue into his mouth, then she withdrew it as she broke the kiss.

Then she pulled away, leaving him stunned and dazed as he blinked his green eyes in confusion. "Huh? Did you just-

She nodded, a warm smile on her face as she shooed the dazed ascended saiyan into air. "I did. No get outta here, and go be a hero again." He nodded, then took off into the sky in a burst of golden energy, a warm smile on his face as he tore off after his friends.

"You had better come back Gohan. I'm not done with you just yet."

--

Goku blinked in surprise as he watched a golden blur appear beside them. "Hmm?" Then his eyes adjusted enough to see that it was Gohan, still in his transformed state. Father and son exchanged a knowing nod, and all was forgiven. After all, if that had been Chi-chi out there, he would have done the exact same thing.

Now that they didn't have to wait up for Gohan, they could REALLY pick up the pace. "All right then! Lets get a move on!" Gohan nodded and smiled as they increased their speed, trying to keep up with HIM, as he shot ahead of them...


	2. Fierce Passion for Battle!

Gohan felt like he was on cloud nine as he closed his eyes and allowed the wind to whip through his golden hair, as he shot through it,a golden streak against the blue and white of the sky, rapidly outdistancing his friends in their pursuit of Yamu. "This feels great. I've never felt so alive...

--

Vegeta let out a small chuckle as Gohan tore off ahead of them, the son of Goku obviously eager to find Yamu, and give him some payback. "Well Kakarot, it looks like your son has gone through quite the change in the past three years. And it would seem he has quite the temper. He's nothing at all like you." Goku looked over his shoulder as they flew, and shot his rival a questioning glare, not liking where this seemed to be going. "And what's that supposed to mean Vegeta?"

In response, the prince merely closed his eyes and sped off distancing himself from the others, the sound of his voice echoing out behind him as he took off. "Heh. You'll see soon enough."

Piccolo shook his head from side to side, sighing in annoyance as their ally sped away. "He has a point Goku. Gohan's not acting like himself lately. Did you see what he almost did back at the ring? He would have killed you, his own father, if you hadn't gotten out of the way."

Goku let out a sad sigh at this. He knew that fact all to well. After all HE had nearly been on the receiving end of that attack. "I know Piccolo. But that was just a one time thing. He wanted to protect Videl."

This statment of denial earned him an annoyed glare by Piccolo, as the namek slammed on the brakes, forcing the kai's and Krillin to stop, as did , who sighed as Piccolo went into an explanation. "Don't lie to yourself Goku. He's..changed over the past three years. He's not your son anymore. He's not the innocent little boy that he was when you sacrificed yourself to keep Cell from blowing up the earth. I've kept an eye on him, and trust me, he's ANYTHING but innocent now. He's had to grow up ever since you died. Now you have to deal with him, before we have another Broly on our hands! Talk to your son!"

EVERYONE shuddered at the mention of that name. The Legendary Super Saiyan, who had nearly slaughtered all of them, only to be just _barely_killed by Goku after everyone lent him their energy. But Goku would not n hear of it, and pounded his fists together twice, an angry expression on his usually calm face as Krillin moved back a bit in worry. "Don't say that! My son is NOTHING like that monster! He's kind and gentle, and that madman was anything but that!"

Piccolo snorted in exasperation, uncrossing his arms as his white aura burst into view about him. "I certainly hope you're right. I don't want to have to kill the only person who's like a son to me. And I know it would be even WORSE for you, if he still thinks of you as his father. Now lets go."

Then he shot off after Gohan, forcing the kai's and Krillin to do the same, leaving Goku to hang his head and sigh before he sped off after them.

"Gohan is nothing like Broly. I'm sure he won't lose himself."

--

Vegeta found himself hard pressed to keep up with Gohan in his normal state, and the arrogant saiyan was soon forced to transform, just to keep up with this new and improved Gohan.

"Hey! Gohan! Slow down!"

Now a small smile was on his face as he opened the green orbs once more, despite the fact that the saiyan eyes sparked with murderous intent as Vegeta appeared behind him, forcing him to slow, letting Yamu get further ahead, as the half-saiyan stopped over a small luscious green island, filled with life, as was evident by the sounds of the chirping birds, and the shrieks and chatter of monkeys swinging through the treetops.

He had his back to Vegeta as he stopped, and he didn't sound like himself as he spoke, sounding just as arrogant and confident as he had when he was owning Cell. "What is it Vegeta?" Said saiyan grunted in response as he moved to float in front of Gohan, arms crossed over his muscular chest as he spoke, green eyes narrowing now. "You've been keeping up your training, boy." This was not a question. It was a statement, and the both of them knew it.

A small smirk appeared on Gohan's face as lightning crackled about his body. "What of it?"

"You know what I'm getting at. You're stronger than Kakarot now."

"Stronger than dad? I don't think so." A disbelieving expression appeared on Vefeta's face, but it was soon wiped away, as Gohan let out a small chuckle, which soon turned into a dry laugh as he turned around to face Vegeta fully, hands hanging loosely at his sides now as he faced the indignant elite saiyan. "I'm dead even with him. In fact, he might be just a little stronger than me."

Now the stunned expression was back, and a tick mark appeared on Vegeta's face as he let loose his pent up annoyance at the half-saiyan, full force, snarling at Gohan as the hot blooded prince uncrossed his arms and gestured at Goku and the others, who were starting to catch up to them now. "Do not mock me Gohan! You and I BOTH know you are a great deal stronger than your clown of a father!"

Gohan snorted as he gave Vegeta a defiant glare. "Then we'll have to do a little one on one to see who's strongest, won't we?"

Then he took off again, now having spotted Yamu, and he flared his energy somewhat, to alert his presence to his father and the others, who took off again, with an annoyed Vegeta in the back of the group, to ponder what Gohan had just said.

"Is he challenging me?" His saiyan instincts, and every fiber inhis very body told him yes. And he DID need a challenge, for after today, Kakarot would return to Other World, never to be seen again And if Gohan had kept up his training all this time...

Then he would make for a worthy adversary, for him to test himself against, on a daily basis. Yes! That was exactly what he needed! Now he did not have to fear what would become of him, once Kakarot returned to Other World! He would STILL have someone to challenge him, to push him to his limits and beyond! THAT was his ultimate desire, to keep getting stronger, so that none could ever surpass him. After all, like father like son, which Gohan certainly seemed to be following, in terms of power, then he would still be competing against a worthy saiyan rival. "All right then hot shot. You'll get your wish soon enough...

--

Gohan landed on a cliff, and quickly supressed his power, his eyes fading to black again, as did his hair. He sensed the presence of three different ki down there, and one stank of false power. THAT one had to be Yamu.

Then a second later, he heard the scream of that man, and he peered over the corner of the cliff as he watchd the tall man explode, leaving behind nothing but ashes and a cloud of black smoke, courtesy of Babidi, who declared that Yamu's punishment was death, for failing his mission. "What the-

Then, as the others stealthily landed behind him, Gohan saw Babidi, then Dabura, who emereged from the dark entrance of Babidi's spaceship. And his eyes sparked with battle lust as soon as he felt the power of the demon. "He's just as strong as Cell. Maybe even more so. All right! I call dibs on him!"

Again Piccolo shot Goku a glare, whilst the saiyan shook his head, amazed at how competitive his son was becoming. "Gohan, what's gotten into you...


	3. The Flames of Rage!

(Skip ahead to after Krillin and Piccolo are turned to stone)

Gohan tore through the spaceship, once again a super saiyan 2, and destroying all that were foolish enough to get in his way. "You'll pay! I'll make all of- He growled as he pulsed a yellow ki blast down a corridor, wiping out several more guards as Goku and the others made sure to keep a safe distance from the enraged saiyan.

"YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR THIS!"

Once again Goku found himself on the receiving end of a glare from Piccolo. Now all he could do was shrug, as Gohan brutally tore a pair of Majin soldiers in two, with a single punch. "Don't look at me! He before running down another hall, his hands pumping like pulleys, back and forth as he ran through the halls, blasting anyone in sight, but careful to make sure none of his blasts came back around at him or his friends.

He didn't want to lose anyone else.

--

(earlier)

Gohan looked on in horror as Dabura's spit turned Krillin to stone, whilst Piccolo wisely threw off his cape, where the spit had landed, the fabric turning to stone as soon as it left his body. But as Gohan watched Krillin turn into a statue, his black eyes filled with anger as he shot up, the wind whipping at his black locks and his outfit, as he shot into the air. "Why you-

But before he could deliver the right hook, Dabura walloped him with a hit of his own, smacking him back into the ground... and right into Krillin.

He was too late to do anything, as the instant his fall brought him in contact with the once bald man, his now fragile stone body shatterinh, falling to the ground and fragmenting further, as Gohan looked on in horror, at Krillin's face, the only still intact parts of him, as it rolled up to his feet, seeming to stare up at him as if his friend was blaming _him_ for smashing the stone.

A tear leaked out of his eye, and as he reached down to pick it up, the head shattered as well, leaving Gohan holding nothing but stone dust.

Goku was horrifed as well, but none of them were prepared for what came next, as the earth practically jumped from the explosion of rage and power that spiked through a now grief stricken Gohan. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

THAT did it, and with a howl of agony and rage, tears in his now green eyes, he whipped around, pulsing one hand forward, hand up and rigid as he whipped a large sphere of bluish yellow energy at the Demon, the ki blast screaming forward, while he called out the name of his stolen attack.

"Big Bang Attack!"

Needless to say, Vegeta was both surprised, and impressed at the same time. At first an angry expression appeared on his face, but then he realized why Gohan had wanted to train with him so badly in the past three years. And despite his refusal, the son of Goku had _relentlessly _persisted, begging to train with Vegeta for at least two years. And as a result, he had worn his resistance down in the first week, forcing Vegeta to accept his terms, or he would never have any peace.

_'That little punk. He wanted to see my techniques..._

And he had fallen for it. Hook line and sinker.

BUT! This prince hadn't shown Gohan EVERYTHING, and during the last year he had done some intense training of his own. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve. Quite a few tricks...

Dabura swatted the blast aside, and Gohan paid his failed attack no heed, as its new trajectory carried it into one of the far off mountains, which now had a very large hole in it, from the impact of massive explosion, which had hit it head on.

Then the demon turned round, and headed back to the ship, moving faster than the eye could see. "Come and face me if you dare cowards! I, Dabura, the Lord of all Demons will crush all of you!"

And THAT was how it all started.

He had smashed through the closed door of the ship a second later, right through the large M on the middle, as his yet again tapped into Super Saiyan 2...

--

--

Dabura raised a black eyebrow as the spaceship shook, from another concussive energy blast by Gohan, who was now well ahead of his friends, his brutal progress seen through the crystal ball as he led the charge into the bowls of the ship, sparing none that crossed his path. "What power! It would seem that this one has MORE than enough energy to revive Majin Buu."

Babidi chuckled as they watched a nearly berserk Gohan smashed through a wall, and arrived in the first chamber, arms crossed over his chest as he screamed for Dabura to show himself, his power shaking the base as he roared his fury, with Goku and the others stepping through the hole he had created. "COWARD! Come out and fight me!"

Goku shook his head as he placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder, causing his son to whip his head around and glare at his deceased father. "Gohan! Cool your jets! Blowing off this much power won't help at all! You need to calm down!"

But instead, Gohan surprised all of them, by shrugging off his father's hand, his tone venomous as his green orbs bored into the black eyes of his father. "And why should I listen to you?! I'm not going to stand around and do nothing like you always do! I'm taking action!" Again the base trembled as his yellow aura roared into life around them, revealing even more of his power.

And this seemed to be only the TIP of the iceberg as he clenched his hands into fists, his body flashing yellow briefly as he gathered power into his hands, a familiar humming sound being heard as the crystal blue fire formed into his now cuppped open palms. "I'll smash this ship! Then we won't have to worry about Majin Buu!"

Supreme Kai paled as the earth shook more and more, knowing full well that Gohan was serious. He was going to do it. Reaching out a hand, he took a step forward, and yanked Gohan's arms apart, preventing him from nuking the ship... For now. "You musn't the explosion could awaken Majin Buu!"

Gohan snorted now, and jerked his head towards his father. "Like I care! Every second we dealy is another moment I'll never get back! Dad is here for only a day, and after today, I won't get to ever see him again!:

But a second later, Gohan whipped around, and raised a hand, just as he did with Goku, and a fierce look of anger was on his face as he snapped his hand up rigidly. Goku blinked for a second, and in that moment, he pictured Broly in the place of his son.

Then another blink, and that horrifying image was gone, prompting the pure blooded Saiyan to step forward, blocking his son once more and preventing him from doing anything rash. "Gohan! I know you want to get this fiasco over with, but don't do anything-

Then Pui-Pui appeared, and Gohan turned on HIM, as his green eyes found someone to vent on, lowering his hand as he turned to face the ugly alien, who foolishly thought that this would be a walk in the park for him, as Babidi changed the area, changing the chamber to the home planter of the strange alien. "Back off. The freak's mine."

Vegeta shrugged, not really caring. "Whatever brat. I call dibs on the next one."

Goku scratched his head now, confused as to why the two seemed to be getting along so well all of a sudden. "Well... I guess I get the third guy...

Said 'freak' laughed as he uncrossed his arms, and clenched his hands into fists, taunting the group. "What are you idiots jabbering about? None of you are going to make it past me! You will all fall at the hands of the mighty Pui-Pui!"

Goku snickered at the name, causing a tick mark to appear on the alien's large head. But his attention was soon focused elsewhere, as Gohan's energy spike grabbed his attention. _'So this guy is the one Master Babidi was talking about. He doesn't look so tough. Probably just another dumb blond muscle-head..._

Boy was he in for a surprise.

Gohan stepped forward, his yellow aura welcomingly flaring around him once more as he basked in his golden glow reveling in his power, causing the green fabric of his outfit to ruffle slightly, moving in the wind his golden aura created. Goku arched an eyebrow now, and Piccolo merely let out a sigh, wishing for once that Gohan would have just listened to Chi-Chi, and studied for the last three years, instead of giving into his saiyan instincts, and training for the better part of it.

He was dead serious as he spoke, not really one for trivial things like idle banter.

"Come on. Enough chit-chat. Let's go."

But apparently, the ugly freak just HAD to talk them to death. His tone was filled "Aw, I'm only going to fight one of you? That's no fun. With 10x gravity, you slowpokes won't even be able to move, let alone fight back."

Vegeta and Goku were unfazed, both of them calm cool and collected, as was Surpreme Kai, but in his current hyper-agressive state, Gohan began...

To laugh. Long loud and hard as he threw his head back and closed his eyes, his body shaking with false happiness. But this was another dry laugh, and there was no trace of mirth in it, nor in his face as he lowered his head again to glare at his opponent.

**(Insert Dbz theme music of choice)**

"What? You think 10x gravity here will give you an advantage?" Now he WAS acting just like the arrogant saiyan, which drew a small smirk from Vegeta as he watched his potential new rival mock his foe. "Hmph! Maybe if it was...

Now a brutal look appeared on his face as his hand shot out and caught an incoming punch from the alien, his right hand open, the palm catching the hit easily, as he reveled in the look of surprise he received from the overconfident alien. "If it was 110x gravity, you might have a chance. But 10x- Pui-Pui gulped nervously as Gohan pulled the arm back. "What are you-AAAAARGH!" Then drove his free hand hard into it, creating a loud and sharp crack as the alien screamed in pain, whilst the ascended saiyan still held his now limp right arm, releasing it a moment later, and allowing his wounded foe to spring back and out of range.

But he was paid no head as Gohan continued his little speech, smirking again as he did a small jump in midiar, easily moving his feet back and forth, quite a few times before he they touched the rocky soil again, proving and emphasizing his point as Pui-Oui gulped nervously. "I hardly even feel it. You're done."

--

Dabura, king of all Demons was sorely tempted to do engage this interesting human in combat, but his master waved him, off, a twisted smile on that sickly yellow face of his. "Now now Dabura. Let's see if he really has what it takes. We'll let him face Pui-Pui."

But that smile turned to a frown as soon as the orb showed Gohan breaking Pui-Pui's arm. "What?! How can he still move under 10x gravity?! No one is faster than Pui-Pui! How can this be happening?!"

Then Gohan began th battle, a fierce scowl on his face as he ducked, sidestepped leapt over any and all punches and kicks Pui-Pui sent his way, over all embarrassing Pui-Pui, who couldn't seem to land a single hit as the speedy saiyan made a mockery of him.

But he was not done there, and much like Vegeta always did, he mocked his opponent as he stepped around a spin kick, before giving one of his own to the aliens large head, leaving a large purple bruise from the impact, and causing the Majin to stagger forward several feet as he was well dazed by the sharp blow.

Once again typical Vegeta style, Gohan crossed his arms over his chest and gazed across the rocky surface of the planet, his eyes, voice, and very being filled with disdain for the pitiful warrior who had his hands on his knees, visibly sweating and drooling as he caught his breath.

"What's wrong? Done already? I really thought you'd last longer than that."

Goku frowned as he watched Pui-Pui roar in rage and begin to charge forward, noting that his son still had yet to move. THEN he realized what his son was going to do. "G-

Then, in a desperate under an over head swing by the Majin alien, Gohan ducked under it, and placed both hands, palms open, on the alien's white chest. Said alien's face twisted in horror as he felt the buildup of energy, but before he could even scream, the ki wave tore into his, turning him to ash he was devoured in the searing hot yellow flames.

--

Babidi gaped at his crystal ball, his beady little eyes glaring at the orb, as if it was playing a trick on him as he rasped out a stunned reply to what he had seen. "It cannot be! Pui-Pui has been defeated?!" Dabura shook his head now, a frown on his face.

He never did like that overconfident freak, and in truth, he was glad to see him gone.

"It was his own overconfidence that did him in. I'm sure Yakon will have MUCH better luck than that fool."

At this, Babidi visibly relaxed. "Ah yes. Yakon. I almost forgot about him. Have him sent to the second chamber right away." He cackled evilly as Dabura sent a soldier to do so. "Let's see how the deal with him...


	4. Yakon's Sneak Attack

Gohan wore a confident smirk on his face as he led they way down the corridor, whilst Vegeta was slightly ahead of him. Now Piccolo took the initiative, and Gohan slowed slightly as his mentor placed a green hand on his shoulder, the saiyan arching a golden eyebrow as he slowed. "Hmm? What's up Piccolo?"

Said Namek was slightly flabbergasted at the personality flip again, and his eyes narrowed in annoyance, but he had the feeling that this time, it was a ruse. And he wasn't going to let 'the great saiyaman' off so easily. "Gohan, I think you know EXACTLY what's wrong."

Once more they slowed, now allowing Goku and Supreme Kai to get ahead of them, before Piccolo released his hand from the half-saiyan's shoulder, allowing them to follow after them, now at the back of the group. But Gohan wasn't giving him an answer quite yet.

Then it happened. As if a mask was removed, Gohan's entire demeanor changed.

Perhaps it was in the way he carried himself, or the way he spoke, but something was different now, as the lightning crackled aroun him, whilst he slowly turned his head, to look at the back of his father, who was arguing with Vegeta over something, and not noticing the hateful look he was receiving from his son, who spoke through his teeth as the green eyes bored into Goku's back, getting a worried look from Piccolo as he felt the anger and hate directed towards him by his son, who sounding royally peeved at his kind hearted father.

"And YOU should know exactly what it is Piccolo."

The Namekian DID know what was plaguing the teenage saiyan, and so he ventured a guess, knowing full well what it was.

"Its because he got himself killed, isn't it?"

As if in response, the lightning crackled again, as Gohan ran a hand through his spiky hair, a look of sadness on his face now as he spoke. "He left mom all alone for those three years. Just to train. He said that if he didn't come back, then maybe the earth would be safe. But mom wasn't. She really missed him. And Goten's-

Now the sadness vanished, replaced by a look of anger as he clenched his gloved hands, tightening the white fabric of them, and making a squeezing soun. " He's had to grow up without dad. And after today, he's never gonna get to see him again. THAT is why I'm going to make him sorry. I'll MAKE him remember the reason I protect the earth now."

Piccolo shook his head as they rounded a corner, approaching the next chamber, the others already there and waiting for them. True, Gohan had demonstrated his power when he easily picked apart Bojack, but everyone had their limits. Both physically and mentally.

Perhaps Gohan was nearing the end of his own. His power level was unimaginable, but His ability to handle all this mental stress was beginning to become questionable. "Gohan, I know you're angry with him, but that's no reason to want to kill-

Gohan snorted. "Kill him? No, I just want to- A nasty smirk appeared on his face, and once more, Piccolo was reminded of Broly as Gohan continued his declaration, a wicked glint in his eyes as he anticipated making his father see how strong he had become. "Rough him up a bit."

--

Vegeta uncrossed his arms, and looked over his shoulder, as he heard the sound of heavy footsteps, each one shaking the chamber, with a loud thud. An arrogant grin appeared on his face, as a creature began to emerge from the other side of the entryway, still hidden in the darkness of the door, but not for much longer. "Heh. Looks like my opponent's finally here."

Then Yakon emerged into the light, visibly drooling as the massive creature looked upon his prey, flexing his clawed hands as he thought of tearing them apart and devouring them. "Heh. This is great. I'll swallow all of you up."

Vegeta snorted, and waved a hand forward, in a bring it gesture, a smirk still on his face as the background faded yet again, as Babidi tried to change the landscape to give Yakon the advantage. "Nice bark. Now lets see if you have any bite to back it up."

--

Babidi frowned as he saw Vegeta step up to face Yakon. "Again? Why do they insist on fighting one on one? We'll never get any energy to Majin Buu at this rate." Dabura shrugged as Vegeta initiated the fight, charging forward to throw a brutally fast twist punch, only for the green creature to turn black and blend in with its environment, hiding itself from Vegeta, who skidded to a halt, fist still raised as he lost track of the monster.

He did not like this. Not one bit.

"Damn it! He can suppress his power!"

Yakon's laughter echoed all around him moments later, and Vegeta's eyes widened somewhat as an he felt a rustle of air, taking a quick step to the right, and hearing a loud crack from where he had been a second ago, followed by a hissing sound as if something withdrew into a sheathe. "What was that?!"

In reality it was Yakon's arm spikes, which he was using from long distance, to extend and retract, striking from anywhere and everywhere, his position safely hid under the cover of darkness, his home planet perfectly hiding him, leaving no visible light whatsoever.

The advantage was his, and he knew it. After all, you can't fight what you cannot see...

Again the laughter...

And Vegeta instinctively jumped up, just Yakon appeared beneath him, barely visible, except for his white teeth-

Which were wide open as he attempted to eat Vegeta!

The creature was confident of his victory now, as he did not know that Vegeta could fly. "Yes! Now I have you!"

In response the prince held out a hand, snapping the palm up, fingers closed, rigidly a superior look on his face as he channeled energy into it, and it began to flicker blue. "Oh do you?! Well then, have a little taste of THIS!"

Seconds later, he pumped a Big Bang attack into the monster's mouth, and he smirked as it went right down the beast's throat. That would be the end of-

But much to his shock, the thing actually ATE his attack, swallowing the blue energy whole, and unfazed by the massive energy as he licked his lips. Then he took advantage of Vegeta's surprise, and the prince soon found himself on the defensive, as multiple spikes came at him from left and right, forcing him to get airborne further, in order to keep himself from becoming Swiss cheese. "He ate my attack?! What kind of thing is this?!"

Supreme Kai soon gave him his answer, as he backed up, away from another spiked volley. "Vegeta! Yakon absorbs energy! Don't use any ki attacks!"

Vegeta was none to happy about that. "You have got to be kidding me?!"


	5. The Will of a Prince

**I realized I made a mistake. The time that Goku was gone for was SEVEN years, not three. My bad if that confused any of you!**

Vegeta frowned as he spun away from another volley of spikes, barely avoiding them as they whizzed over his head. He as REALLY getting sick of this! "Why am I running?! I am the Prince of Saiyans! This creature is NOTHING!"

Yakon laughed as he sent another spiked attack towards Vegeta, who was know standing stone still as the deadly claws shot towards him, ready to tear him to pieces. "Now I have you! Say goodbye little man!"

Then Vegeta's head snapped up, and his eyes were green, as he clenched his hands into fists. He was tired of this little game. It was time to show this freak who was in charge. "Fine then freak." Sparks of lightning began to dance around him now, and a malevolent grin was on his face as he spoke the next word. "GOODBYE!"

Goku smirked as he felt Vegeta's power begin to build. "Here it comes."

Supreme Kai didn' get it, and that much was obvious from the look on his face as he looked from Goku to Vegeta. "Here what comes?"

Gohan was looking on in mild anticiaption as his own sparks danced about him,whilst Piccolo was looking on in awe at the power Vegeta was pouring out _'Him too?! He's even stronger than Gohan was at the Cell games! And Gohan's far more powerful than he was then! Gohan's and Vegeta...I have a bad feeling about these two.._.

But his thoughts were not heard by Gohan. "You'll see. Just sit back, watch and enjoy the show."

And he soon found out.

Vegeta chuckled as several sections of the stone floor began to crack, raising some small bits of stone up into the air. **(Cue Vegeta's Theme!)"**RAAAAAAAH!" Then with a roar of power, his hair turned blond as he transformed into a super saiyan, and the spikes disintegrated as they touched the yellow aura that now surrounded him, burning to cinders as they hit the energy, and fell apart.

Yakon blinked for a moment, then looked down at the now shattered spikes that once were on his arms. "WHAT?!" But he had no further time for thought and hissed in surprise as Vegeta sped towards him, his golden glow illuminating the entire area, leaving Yakon nowhere to hide, and putting him right in plain sight.

Vegeta was on him now, and Yakon knew he was in for it now. "Lets see how you fare in direct combat!"

Yakon gulped, then spat out blood as Vegeta slammed into him, his arms and legs a blur of motion as he began his attack, starting off, with a nasty kick to Yakon's gut, which he dug in, his foot piercing through as his pointed boot found its target. Then all the rest was just a barrage of kicks and punches, and the Super Saiyan prince's attacks moved faster than the eyes could see, and faster than Yakon could block.

End result: Yakon was getting the crap beat out of him.

And Vegeta was getting bored with Yakon, who seemed to be putting up nothing more than a pitiful resistance to his attacks, the creaturs own calwed siwpes far to slow to even touch the fast prince.

A minute later, as he saw that Yakon was far too slow to keep up with him, he locked his hands together in a fist now, he he swung them to the left, and WALLOPED Yakon through a nearby boulder, the green alien roaring out in pain as he was smashed into the rock, and he got several sections of said rock embedded in his back, piercing his green skin and making him spit out purple blood as he finally landed on the ground, the impact of the fall digging the spikes of rock in further.

Vegeta just stood where he was, and crossed his arms over his chest as sparks danced around him, a smirk on his face as he watched Yakon struggle to its feet, looking like it was barely standing, as the massive creature drooled at him. "Hmph! Is that ALL you can do? Pathetic."

He looked on in dissapointment as Yakon opened its mouth. "Fool. I won't be giving you any energy attacks."

But instead, his golden eyebrows shot up in surprise, as he felt hid energy weaken a bit, then noticed that it looked like Yakon was...

Draning energy from him directly.

A second later he was forced to power down, returning to normal, as his hair and eyes darkened to black, darkening the room once more, as the golden glow faded. Yakon laughed aloud as he ate the rest of the energy. "Hehehehe. I can absorb energy directly from you as well. Their is no chance of victory for you now, if you can't see me! But that was delicious! MORE! GIVE ME MORE!"

Vegeta just laughed, and his golden energy engulfed him once more, fading away to reveal him to be a super saiyan again. "All right then, are you ready for the second course?!" In response,Yakon began to steal his energy a second later, as the golden energy went from Vegeta, into the monsters fanged mouth. But now Vegeta knew what Yakon was doing. Now he laughed loud and long as he saw the yellow energy that was his being drained into the monster. "So you think you can steal my energy do you? Well then-

Now the entire ship began to shake as he gathered power, sparks dancing about him rapidly as his hair grew out and his muscles bulked up, indicating that he was now an ascended saiyan, as he frowned at the monster and began to pump out energy on a massive scale, beyond that of Gohan's power level when he crushed Cell, seven years ago. "Let's see how much you can take before you burst!"

--

Babidi staggered backwards as his crystal orb sparked, transferring a bit of Vegeta's power, and that power was making the ship shake like it was in a massive earthquake. "What is going on here?! This planet had NO ONE like this on it when we scoped it out a thousand years ago!"

Dabura was also surprised by the amount of power Vegeta was emitting but then he frowned as he saw that Yakon was taking all the energy for himself, and giving none of it to Majin Buu. "Yakon! That fool, he's taking all the energy for himself!"

Babidi saw this as well, and approaching the crystal orb once more, ignored the sparks that were coming from it, as he placed his sickly yellow hands on its polished purple surface. "Imbecile! What are you doing?! Give that energy to majin Buu, don't take it to feed that bottomless pit you call a stomach!"

But as the two looked on, Yakon appeared to be paying them no heed...

--

Vegeta was laughing maniacally as Yakon continued to take his energy, the creature savoring the light. But it was becoming to much for him to handle, and Gohan arched a golden eyebrow as Yakon's body began to swell, reaching its limits from the massive intake of energy. And Vegeta noticed that as well, noting the horrified look on Yakon's face as the monster realized that it had bitten of more than it could chew.

Literally.

Then Vegeta let loose one final burst of energy, and Yakon had no choice but to swallow the golden sphere of ki that was headed his way, and that last bit of power proved to be far too much for him as the over-inflated creature swelled to his limits, and exploded, in a cloud of yellow smoke, leaving nothing but ashes as his remains.

Vegeta snorted in disdain as the platform to go deeper into the ship appeared before him, whilst the room returned to normal. He then looked over his shoulder, whilst the lightning like aura still surrounded him, to smirk at Gohan and Goku, the half saiyan giving him a smirk of his own, whilst Goku nodded at Vegeta. "Nice. Now lets get going." Vegeta took off down the platform first, Gohan hot on his heels a moment later as his fellow ascended saiyan pursued the hot blooded prince, with Goku Piccolo and Supreme Kai following a moment later.

Piccolo looked from Vegeta to Gohan, and then back to Goku. "Its a good thing those two are on our side. I'd hate to fight them." Goku frowned at that. "Piccolo! What are you talking about?!" The Namekian warrior didn't give him an answer as he sped up ahead of Goku, as they flew down into the bowels of the ship...

--

Babidi was in stunned shock as he watched the death of Yakon. Now fear was evident on his ugly face, and he took a nervous step back from the sphere in his anxiety. "How can this be?! He took Yakon apart like he was nothing! This cannot be happening!"

Dabura sighed once more. "Do not worry master, I will personally see to Majin Buu's resurrection myself. Those three won't get past me." The son of Bibidi, ran a hand over his bald head, and sighed in annoyance. "You had better. I won't tolerate anymore failures." Dabura frowned at that, but turned and walked out of the room, the door closing behind him as his footsteps were heard echoing down the corridor.

He was determined to succeed where Yakon and Pui-Pui had failed miserably."Those fools don't know who they're dealing with. I'll take all three of them apart in an instant." He clenched his red hands into fists as he thought of easily blowing the three saiyans into pieces. "Saiyans or not, they are no match for the Dabura, King of all Demons!"

Boy was he in for a rude awakening...


	6. Rage! Evil Desire Awakened!

**(BACKGROUND MUSIC: BULLET FOR MY VALNETINE!) And another thing, If i don't get a lot of reivews for my story: New Guy: Naruto Uzumaki! I won't post anymore! I REALLY WANT TO GET SOME REVIEWS FOR THAT STORY! COME ON PEOPLE! REVIEW! REVIEWS KEEP ME INSPIRED TO WRITE!**

Goku was the first to enter the chamber, and looked around in mild curiosity as he saw Dabura standing in front of him. "So I get to fight you huh? This should be fun."

Dabura snorted as the landscape changed to his home planet. "It won't be fun for you. But I can guarantee that it'll be fun for me...

--

**(Hours later)**

Goku stared Dabura down hard, his breathing coming in ragged gasps, as his chest rose up and down, whilst the lightning aura of Super Saiyan 2 crackled about him. "Dang it! You're really something!" He was plum tired and nearly out of energy, and he knew it too. Dabura, on the other hand, was up in the air, smirking in his evil way, a triumphant look on his face, as he raised a red hand, palm open and at Goku, who looked about the surroundings of Dabura''s home planet, the rocky formations shattered from their fierce fight.

"I can feel your power slipping away, Goku. I don't think you can last much longer. It's hardly worth my effort to finish you off now. But we still need a little more energy for Majin Buu." He watched Goku gasp in some more air a few times before finishing. "The next battle we engage in will be your last, saiyan" he said, laughing.

Goku studied his opponent. The Demon's power level was going down too, but much slower than his own. He'd be lucky if he could pull off a win now. "You're right about one thing." Goku stated as though matter-of-factly.

"Hm?" Dabura asked. What was this guy getting at?

"I do need to end this..." Goku let his aura fade as everyone nearby gasped. He wasn't quitting, was he?

Dabura couldn't say anything. He wanted to beat this guy, to give Buu the energy to revive, but if Goku backed off, that chance would slip away and he would never be able achieve his goal, and would be forced to fight a fresh fighter, which could spell the death of him, AND Babidi's plan.

Goku weighed his options. Should he try to battle on or quit? Quitting sounded good at the moment, but he wasn't too sure if that was the best for the Earth...

Dabura's smirk disappeared as his patience grew thin. "Well Goku? Are we going to continue our grand battle?"

Goku looked up at Dabura as his eyes held fire in them, still gasping slightly for breath out of tiredness, as Gohan shouted for him to switch out and let him take over. "No..." Dare he say the next few words? Was it in his place to say them? The choice finally concluded in his mind as he sighed. "We shall continue." His aura spiked up around him again, surrounding him in the golden glow once more

Dabura smiled. He could handle this one, but the other two...lets just say he didn't want to push his luck with them. "That's more like it, saiyan. Now show me some more of the fighting spirit your race is so infamous for!"

Then he shot the blast of red energy downward, and Goku vanished upward, as he dodged it.

Then they borh vanished as their battle continued on...

--

Babidi cackled wildly as he watched the energy meter on Buu's egg slowly go up. "Yes! Well done Dabura! At this rate Majin Buu will be revived in no time at all!"

He looke don gleefeully, as Dabura clocked Goku in the chin, giving him a hard right hoo, and knocking him senseless, as he was flung into the water, only to shoot out a second later, and vanish in the explosion of water he created. "And that one is nowhere near as powerful as Dabura is. He toyed with him too long...

--

Seconds later, Goku now nailed Dabura with a hard right hook, and despite the fact that he was growing weary, he still kept up, as the two went at it again, their fists flying left and right, as they landed multiple hits on each other, a golden aura around Goku, a red one around Dabura as their hits flew with rapid precision and sheer power.

A kick to Dabura's face from Goku, snapping his head back.

A brutal twist punch to Goku's face, making him spit out some blood.

And they went on and on.

Gohan was very concerned. If his dad continued on like he was now, he would lose. Plus he wanted to fight this guy!

He took a step forward, but Piccolo shook his head as he watched the fight above them."Just wait, Gohan. He'll tell us when he needs us."

"Right, Piccolo," he responded as the two of them went back to their quiet speculation, Gohan's concern eating away at him quietly, as he respected his mentor enough to listen to him. So what if his dad died again. He deserved it for leaving his mom alone for seven long and lonely years...

--

Dabura and Goku rematerialized into the air. The demon smirked at his opponent, ragged and weary, while he was as fresh as a leaf. "You seem to have some strength left, but that won't be enough to beat me."

"Oh yeah, Dabura ? You aren't too high on power either." Both of them disappeared once again, using their incredible speed to zip around the red sky, trying to get punches and kicks at each other, but neither one of them hitting the other in the slightest.

Finally, Dabura was able to knee Goku in the back as Goku screamed out in pain and fell straight down into the earth. Dabura hovered above the hole, raising a hand in front of him that instantly began t crackle with red and black energy. "This... will finish you, once and for all! Hell's Impulse!"

Goku lifted himself to the edge of the hole. His body was sore and ached every time he moved it. He needed to gather energy and fast.

"Begone!" Dabura yelled as he shot the sphere of red energy down at the unsuspecting Goku. Goku looked up as the massive sphere made contact with him.

-

Gohan watched with anxiety and worry, despite the hate he harbored for his father. "Dad..."

"Don't worry about him, Gohan. Your father will pull through. He always has."

"I understand, Piccolo." But Gohan did not let his anxiety or worry ripple.

-

Dabura breathed out hard as he stopped the attack, sweat falling from his face as he peered into the hole uncertainly. "Is he dead?"

"Are you so sure, Dabura ?" The demon looked up as Goku elbowed him in the face and he was sent hurtling down, near the lake, but he used his quick speed to stop his downfall, his energy causing the water to ripple as he began rise back up to Goku's height.

"So... You managed to use your Instant Transmission to dodge. I didn't think you had that much power to do it."

"I surprise people a lot with my power. Just don't underestimate me next time."

Dabura clenched his hands into fists as he stopped his descent, level with Goku now."I surely won't, and neither should you. The hour of Majin Buu's resurrection is nearly upon us."

But before they could go at it again, Gohan, having grown incredibly bored, shouted up to them. "Hey pops! Let me take over! You're gonna get killed at this rate!"

Goku would have face faulted had he been on the ground. Surprised, he shouted down to his annoyed son. "What?! I'm doing fine! I don't need to swap out!"

Then Vegeta spoke next, sounding just as annoyed. "Imbecile! Your power level is dropping like a stone! Just switch out, so we can get to our fight! I can't fight you if you die again!"

Goku shook his head stubbornly, as a dumbfounded Dabura watched the scene before him with interest. "Hmm...

"I'm not switching! This is my fight Vegeta!"

In response, he jerked his head back, dodging a burst of ki that Vegeta had pulsed at him, the yellow energy blast crashing into one of the few remaining mountains, and turning it to cinders.

He paled at that.

"HEY! Are you trying to kill me?!"

Vegeta would not be stalled any longer, just as impatient as Gohan was. "Enough of this foolishness Kakaort! Get down here and let me or Gohan take over before you get yourself killed.

In response, Goku launched himself towards Dabura again, ignoring the two saiyans' below him, enraging Gohan, who thought his dad was just being selfish now, whilst Vegeta was enraged that his first rival was ignoring him like this, choosing instead to fight a losing battle. "Idiot! All he doe is think about himself!"

Gohan nodded as he scowled up at his dad, who for seven years he had not even _seen, _much less spoken to. "He's always thinking about himself."

-

Goku felt like he was going to drop down and die. He had to use all his willpower just to move and dodge the blows, much less strike back. Things did not look so good for him. And with every hit Dabura landed, every energy he inflicted, more energy was given to Majin Buu.

"Tell me, Goku, are you feeling alright? You seem to have lost the ability to fight back." Goku decided not to answer that as he ducked underneath a kick aimed for his head. "You're clearly out of energy. Let me help you feel better by killing you."

"No thanks, Dabura . That'd make me feel worse."

"Suit it yourself." Dabura then fired a trilogy of energy blasts at Goku, who deflected them away harmlessly and landed a punch to Dabura's gut as he spit out saliva from the hit. Goku removed his fist and backed away as quickly as possible, and sprang back now, out of range, while Dabura recovered himself. "Not bad. At least you have enough force for a decent punch."

"Well, I try," Goku responded, smiling lightly, despite the fact that he felt like he was going to puke any second now

Dabura smiled for a few seconds before it turned into a frown and he charged forward at Goku. Goku sidestepped out of the way and kneed Dabura in the gut. Dabura growled in anger and disappeared with Goku following...

-

Goku yelled again in pain as Dabura's kick collided with his back, sending him crashing away into a mountain. The King of all demons then shot a pair of twin red energy blasts as they brought the mountain down upon Goku. "Are we done yet?"

Goku exploded from the mountain as blood ran down from his mouth, breathing twice as hard as he had been before.

"That's right. Keep on coming, and further hasten Majin Buu's resurrection!"

Goku's aura surrounded him again as he charged forward. "I won't lose here!"

Dabura just smirked. "Goku..." He got ready to meet Goku's on-coming attack, but then halted as he felt the anger and dark emotion emanating from below him. "Wait. What is this...

Dabura halted now, and Goku blinked as the room returned to normal, his green eyes betraying his confusion. "Huh? Are you quitting?"

The demon shook his head, a smirk on his face, as he turned his back to Goku, and began to walk into the next door. "No, we just found two more warriors for you to fight.. Wait here while we get them ready."

Goku blinked at this, but before he could say anything, Dabura was gone. Piccolo sighed in worry, then tossed Goku a Senzu bean. "Here, I think you'll need this."

Goku gratefully took it, but then noticed that Gohan was turned away from him, whilst Vegeta was glaring daggers at him. "Huh?" He now swallowed the bean and looked at his two fellow saiyans, who were none too happy with him. "What's wrong guys?"

Gohan merely increased his power, making Goku all too aware of how mad he was. But then he ground out to hateful words. "Damn you."

THAT got Goku's attention as his green eyes narrowed at his son. "Gohan, what was that?"

A second later his son whirled around, looking angrier than Goku had ever seen him, his eyes giving it all away, while his tone was venemous. "You heard me. Damn you! All you ever do is think about yourself! That's why you left me and mom for seven years-

He felt pain in his head, but ignored it.

"And that's why you wouldn't swap with me or Vegeta!"

But before Goku could speak, his rival did, his fury now on his fellow pure blooded saiyan. "Kakaort, your son is right! You really are-

He put a hand to his head as he too felt some pain in his cranium.

"An imbecile!"

--

Babidi cackled evilly as he felt the anger and hate in the hearts of Gohan and Vegeta. "Yesssss. These two will make _fine _servants! PAPARAPA!"


	7. Iron Will of a Saiyan

Surpeme Kai paled visibly as Gohan held a hand out, palm out and pointed to the ground. "Gohan! What are you doing?!" The half-saiyan snorted in contempt as his sparks danced about him. "What's it look like airhead?! I've had enough of this damn Buu problem, and I'm blowing this place sky high!"

Before anyone else could speak, Vegeta did, and the Kai gasped as the prideful warrior held out both hands, and gathered energy into the gloved digits, as he readily agreed with Gohan's plan. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Finally someone whose taking a direct course of action!"

Piccolo frowned as he watched this. But he knew far too well that he couldn't interfere with this. "Don't look at me. I'm staying out of this one Goku."

Goku took a step forward, but winced as both Vegeta and Gohan pointed an energy filled hand at him, their teal eyes filled with disdain for him as they spoke simultaneously. "Stay out of this dad/Kakarot!"

Now the Supreme Kai paled as he realized who the 'two new fighters' were. His face was covered in shock as he took a nervous step backwards. "Who are you two? You don't have pure hearts...

THAT could only mean one thing. "The two new warriors, are you two!"

Goku stiffened at that. "What are you talking about?"

Vegeta smirked as he began to bring both hands forward, whilst Gohan was already blasting holes in the ship. "Say goodbye B-

But before they could make good on their threat, they both felt the once mild pain in their heads intensify a hundred fold, and the energy in their hands faded as they grabbed their head in their hands, both of them screaming out in pain, as their golden aura's burst into life about them.

Goku stiffened as both Gohan and Vegeta both let out a agonized howl whilst Piccolo was in a state of shock as he felt a dark and sinister presence. "Its Babidi! He's trying to make them into his servants!"

--

Babidi was enjoying the moment, that saiyan was just what he had wanted, even better. He was powerful, complex, and there was enough evil hidden inside him to be used to control him. He knew that his spell was going to be able to free all that evil and once that happened, the saiyan would be lost to the feeling of power. That was it, that man loved power and respected strength more than anything else in the universe and he could offer him that, he could buy his newly acquired soul with power, and once he had accepted the deal, the saiyan would become the end of the last of his people. It was almost too beautiful to be true.

Vegeta waited, bored, without a clue of what was going to happen to him. He wanted to finish this parade and go back to important matter such as beating Kakarot to a pulp in front of his friends and then maybe he would indulge himself with some victory party.

-"He is a selfish piece of work"- Babidi mentioned and Dabura nodded in agreement-"he is so uptight"

-"Imagine the energy he will unleash"- Dabura added

-"Ok, lets do it"- Babidi placed his hands and started the spell to control Vegeta and Gohan.

The others were waiting, not one of them aware of what had just started. Vegeta felt a terrible pain inside his head, it was like someone shouting at him in a very loud voice. He growled in pain and grabbed his head with both hands while the others gather around trying to help him.

The voice was laughing at him in a very disgusting way.

-"Look at you, come on, look at you"- the voice ordered him.-"And you call yourself a prince? You are a pitiful excuse of a prince. No honour, no respect for the traditions, you have not killed a thing in years. You are worst than Kakarot, you are a traitor to your race and your bloodline"

-"Stop it"- Vegeta ordered the voice inside his head-"show yourself, I am not going to be insulted by a coward, so show yourself"

-" You deserve my insults, you are a joke, training for nothing, living in a house, raising a family, with an alien woman, breeding with her. Such a shame. Your half-breed should be dead, you should have killed him once he was born, or even before, by killing the woman before it was too late. You know the rules, you should have followed them, after all, it was your father who created these rules"

-"Shut up and show your face"- Vegeta could not stand the pain in his head, it felt like it was going to explode.

-"What would your father say if he could see you? Would he proud of a weakling. You have not destroyed the planet, you never made your wish to the dragonballs and you have had years to do it, there is a dragonball radar in your cosy home and you have never tried. You are tail-less, you are lost to your saiyan heritage. You obey a woman, you have not blasted anyone, you have stopped fighting, you even drive a car to please that woman, and the boy, he is a disgrace, and he doesn´t even speak our language."

-"Do not talk of her, leave my family alone"- Vegeta shouted in agony powering up

-"Your family? Where has the killer gone? You are deluding yourself, you are a killer, you have always been one, the best one, you know that. What has happened to you? Are you happier now? I don´t think so, you miss the old days, the old ways, the power"

-"You know nothing!"- his body left the floor-"you don´t know me"

-"I do know you, because I am you"- The voice sounded certainly familiar-"I am that dark part of you that you don´t show to them, to Trunks or to Bulma, except when passion comes and then you let me free"

-"Shut up!"- Vegeta hated that voice

-"Haven´t you notice that I have been growing stronger and stronger each day, that her body is covered in bruises, my bruises"-the voice taunted him-"I am you, more than you will ever know, and I demand you to free me so we can have another taste of glory before our time is done"

-"No!"- Vegeta´s answer was final. He didn´t care if the voice was really his or it was all part of Babidi´s spell, he was not going to play along.

-"Imagine the power, you will be the strongest, you will defeat Kakarot, no more rules, no more limits. You will rule the universe and everyone will have to accept it. You will be able to do whatever you want"-the voice offered him

-"The strongest?"- Veget doubted for a second, but then he thought of her face

-"She loves strong men, that is why she left that good-for-nothing and jumped into your bed, she will love you more...and, besides, if she doesn´t, she will be a fool. What is more alluring than absolute power? You can have anyone you want"-The voice attacked again

-"I want her"- Vegeta replied

-"She will understand ...if she really loves you"- the voice played with his mind

-"What do you mean?"- Vegeta was feeling dizzy

-"She is probably out there flirting with that scarface Yamcha or someone else, with that short dress of hers, she put it on even after you told her you didn´t like it. And that is the woman that you prefer instead of pure power? Is this the kind of lame prince that you have become?"- the voice continued

-"No, I am the prince of all saiyans, I am power already"- Vegeta started to play along, he was tired of fighting, he was tired of the doubts.-"I just need to prove it"

-"Then prove it, let me help you, let me give you what you need to become more powerful than ever. Accept your true nature and then, only then, you will become the prince that you were born to be. You will fulfill your destiny and finally, you will ascend. Your father wanted this for you"

-"He wanted me to be stronger than anything else so I wouldn´t need to depend on others"- Vegeta remembered

-"Exactly, no more families, no more half-breeds taking your honours, no more woman´s rules, no more Kakarot, no more shame, just power"- the voice knew it, Babidi had offered Vegeta exactly what he wanted.

-"Deal"- Vegeta said, closing his eyes, he knew what Babidi wanted to do, he was not stupid, and certainly he was no weakling. He was not letting anyone control him, but he could use all that power that Babidi was offering him. He wanted the power, he wanted to feel free but he was not going to take orders from anyone.

His body landed on the floor, he kept on growling, while Goku tried to talk to him. Vegeta felt Babidi´s power travelling through his veins. He knew that some part of him have been unleashed, he could live with that for now, after the fight he would find a way to control that again but right now, the freedom it brought him was exhilarating. He felt like a god. He stood up, powered up as a super saiyan, with a black M on his forehead.

-"He is the new recruit"- The supreme Kai said

-"You mean Vegeta and Gohan are against us now?"- Goku could not believe it, those were bad news.

--

(Earilier with Gohan)

Babidi was enjoying the moment, that other saiyan was just what he had wanted, even better. He was even MORE powerful, complex, and there was enough hate hidden inside him to be used to control him. He knew that his spell was going to be able to free all that pent up emotion and once that happened, the saiyan would be lost to the power. That was it, this did not love power nor and respecte strength more than anything else in the universe, but with enough hate, ANYONE could be made into his slave! He could offer him anything, he could buy his newly acquired soul with whatever it might be, and once he had accepted the deal, the stupid third saiyan would become the end of the last of his people. It was almost too beautiful to be true.

Vegeta waited, bored, without a clue of what was going to happen to him and Gohan. He wanted to finish this parade and go back to important matter such as beating Kakarot to a pulp in front of his friends and then maybe he would indulge himself with some victory party.

-"He such an angry piece of work"- Babidi mentioned and Dabura nodded in agreement-"So much pent up tension-"

-"Imagine the energy he will unleash"- Dabura added

-"Ok, lets do it"- Babidi placed his hands and started the spell to control Vegeta and Gohan

The others were waiting, not one of them aware of what had just started. Gohan also felt a terrible pain inside his head, it was like someone shouting at him in a very loud voice. He growled in pain and grabbed his head with both hands while the others gather around trying to help him, Vegeta going through the exact same thing

The voice was laughing at him in a very disgusting way.

-"Look at you, come on, look at you"- the voice ordered him.-"And you call yourself a warrior? You are a pitiful excuse of a man. No honour, no respect for the traditions, you have not killed a thing in years. You are worst than your father, you are a traitor to your race and your bloodline."

-"Stop it"- Gohan ordered the voice inside his head-"I wont fall for your games Babidi."

-" You deserve my insults, you are a joke, training for nothing, falling for an _earthling _woman, thinking of starting a family with her. Such a shame. You half-breed, you should be dead, you should have killed him, your fahter when you had the chance."

-"Shut up and show your face coward."- Gohan could not stand the pain in his head, it felt like it was going to explode.

-"You are weak. You want to kill your father, but you are afraid to. What will your-

Then suddenly, and overwhelming presence attacked him, and he felt something taken away, lessening his influence over Gohan. "WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU-

Gohan began to cackle madly, but inside his mind he was calm and cool as a cucumber. "I'll take your power wizard, but I don't need your voice in my head! I have no intention of helping you bring back Buu. Now-

He began to gather power, surprising everyone as not an M but a W appeared on his head, whilst the sleeves of his outfit burned away, revealing the bulging veins on his arms, whilst there were veins visibly bulging out of his forehead now. "GET OUT!" As he forced Babidi from his head, he caught a bit of what he was saying to Vegeta.

But it still felt like fire in his veins, and he shouted in agony as he powered up.

-"You know nothing!"- his body left the floor-"you don't know me! I will NOT be controlled! BEGONE!"

-"I do know you, because I am you"- The voice sounded certainly familiar-"I am that dark part of you that you won't show to-

Then he shattered the presence in his head, and fell to the ground, on his knees and gasping for breath, the W shining red on his head, as sweat dripped on the ground. He did not feel Babidi's presence in his head, and he gave off a dry chuckle, knowing that he had succeeded Piccolo was at his side first, helping him up. "Gohan, do you recognize me?"

Gohan nodded, as the power crackled around him. "I'm fine. I have control. I've taken his power, but he has no control over me."

Supreme Kai was in awe. "But how-

THEN Gohan focused on his father, and Goku frowned, narrowing his golden eyebrows as his son pointed a gloved finger at him as they were transported back. "But as for you dad, we have a score to settle. Right here, right now."

Chi-chi peered down as she saw them. "Is that Gohan?"

Moments later, said Saiyan was tackled by Videl, and a warm smile spread on his face as he caught her in his arms, the problem with his father momentarily forgotten, as he lowered his head to meet hers, their lips touching each others, in a passionate kiss, that he broke a second later. "Videl!"

"Gohan...

She nuzzled her head into his chest, then noticed the tattoo on his head. "Hm? Whats with the W?"

Gohan looked up at it in confusion, not having noticed it, whilst Goku turned to face Vegeta, who seemed to have succumbed to Babidi. "Oh? You mean this? Its a new tattoo...


	8. Stalling for Time! Fight on Gohan!

**(Background music: Dj Sakin Follow me)**

Goku blinked in confusion as Gohan addressed Videl warmly, seemingly as if nothing had happened to him. "Huh? It looks like he really did boot that wizard out of his head. Thatta boy Gohan."

But then he heard Vegeta chuckle sinisterly, and whipped around, out of the way-

Just as a yellow ki blast tore towards the spectator stands, moving far to fast for the now powered down saiyan to haklt. "Oh no! Vegeta what are you doing?!"

The now Majin warrior merely cackled evilly, his hand still held out revealing that HE had been the one to fire the blast into the stands. "Take a good long look Kakarot! I'll destroy this entire arena, innocents and all, if you don't fight me!"

Gohan gasped, and letting go of Videl, phased out of sight, moving faster than even Goku could see-

--

Everyone screamed and closed their eyes, but just as it seemed that they would be burned to ash, Gohan appeared in front of them. Chi-Chi blinked at the sight of her pwered up son. "Gohan! Get out of the way! You'll be burnt to a crisp!" He didn't seem to hear her, and with a roar, he smacked the blast away and up into the air, to explode harmlessly, into the air, leaving a cloud of yellow smoke. The light from it shone down on him, giving him a fearsome look, as if he had come from hell itself.

Then he turned to look over his shoulder, and gave his mom a thumbs up, smiling cheerfully at her, despite his rather rough appearance. "See? No problem mom, I'm just fine!" Chi-Chi GAPED at the sight of her transformed son, who then frowned as he reached out with another hand, his right one, and caught another incoming ki blast from Vegeta, the energy wave halting just inches from his face, but halting nonetheless, despite the small eep of surprise from Bulma and Chi-Chi. "I got it. Don't worry."

Roshi fainted right then and there, whilst Bulma looked down in horror at Vegeta, at what he had become, leaning against the rail as she screamed down at him. "Vegeta! What are you DOING?! You could have killed thousands of innocent people! What's happened to you?!"

This time, Gohan just squeezed his gloved hand into a fist, and cancelled the energy out, leaving the entire audience stunned at what he had done, as it had all happened in the blink of an eye. Even the announcer and Mr.Satan were struck speechless by what Gohan had just done. Hercule was mumbling to himself about "Stupid tricks", and other such meaningless idiotic babble.

NOW Gohan forgot about his little grudge against his father, as his rage was turned on Vegeta, as he called down to him, turning to look down as he did so. "Vegeta, I'm disappointed in you. I didn't think you were _weak _enough to allow yourself to be controlled." As he started his second sentence, he began to descend back down to the ring, and his feet landed on it with a click as he spoke the last word, arms crossed over his chest now as Videl crossed the small distance between them, to stand next to her saiyan boyfriend.

Goku landed on the ground a second later, and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Whew! That was a close one! Nice job Gohan!"

He recevied a single nod from his saiyan son, who the turned to look to Vegeta. "If you want a REAL fight, then fight me. It'll definitely be worth your while." Vegeta snorted at this, and shook his head, whilst all the innocent bystanders were panicking and begining to run for their lived, the stadium rapidly emptying as they fled in hysteric fear, screaming in terror. "Why should I fight you? After today, that circus clown of your father will go back to other world, and I won't get this chance again!"

That seemed to decide it, and with a nasty smirk on his face he turned to face his long time rival. "No. You and I will fight, right here, right now Kakarot! I will not be distracted from this any longer!" Then he cast a sidelong look at Gohan, who had uncrossed his arms and clenched them into fists at his sides. "Don't worry boy, your time will come, once I've killed your father. Then you're next."

Goku shook his head back and forth, trying to reason with the arrogant prince. "Vegeta, what are you thinking?! If I fight you we'll only be giving energy to Majin-

But then once again, Gohan surprised him, and before Vegeta knew what was happening, a wave of pure yellow white hot ki blasted him into the air, shooting him away from the tournament ring, A Big Bang Attack, courtesy of Gohan. A second later, his own yellow aura burst into life about him, as he got ready to stall for time. But just before he took off, he gave Videl a quick hug, wrapping her tightly in his arms, before he looked down at her and spoke to her firmly.

"Videl, stay with Piccolo."

Then before she could even try to protest, he picked her up bridal style, and tossed her to Piccolo, who hastily caught her in the same fashion as Gohan had picked her up. Then Gohan turned to his father, and Supreme Kai, and it was as if he was saying goodbye almost. "I'll hold him off. You two go deal with Majin Buu."

Then he turned to take off, and Goku noticed the pouch of Senzu beans that he had pocketed off him. Gohan would need them. Now he braced himself, as the yellow comet that was Vegeta came screaming down towards him. And his back was still to his father as he spoke. "And Dad. Don't screw up this time. Cause once I'm done with him, I'm coming after YOU."

Then he sprang up into the air, a yellow streak of energy and light, as he roared towards Vegeta. "Your fight is with me!"

The prince snorted as he raised his right hand back, as did Gohan, as they were about to collide, their faces grim, their eyes sparking with battle lust, as they unleashed their power, and clashed, light against dark!

"We'll just see about that, you cocky little brat! I'll crush you!"

Gohan scowled, and pumped his fist forward, into Vegeta's fact, smashing his head back just as he too was socked in the face.

Then it was on, as the two broke apart, and roared their battle fury at the other.

"RAAAAAAAAAAH!"

And then they collided, and Goku looked up in awe as they fought, their battle indicated by the explosions of yellow light above, and the blurs of movement as the fazed in and out, skipping any means of warming up, and going all out from start to finish, their battle felt in the very earth, as it shook in fear...


	9. TRUE Power!

Suddenly, the land exploded into a blazing white aura of energy that lashed out at anything within striking range. It's cutting power so fierce it easily carved large furrows into the stone face of the land, and the stadium below.

Gohan spun away from Vegeta's twist punch, responding with brutal right hook that socked the proud prince square in the jaw, dazing him-

Just as Gohan pumped both hands forward, the resulting wave of ki sending one enraged Vegeta up to the heavens-

Only for the Majin warrior to phase behind Gohan, who cried out in pain, as the brutal right snap kick slammed into his ribs.

Yet his eyes narrowed, and with burst of ki, he powered up, forcing Vegeta away from him.

Each took a step forward, and then blurred out of sight-

Reappearing in the center, tightly clasping each other's hands hard enough to draw blood, their eyes narrowing, mouth's set in a grim line, a power struggle now in the works.

Vegeta smiled first, exposing his canines and his opponent mirrored him, as a shout worked its way up their throats, and ripped its way out of their mouth's, their respective aura's flaring bright in response.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lightning crashed through the sky, as the ground buckled further from them.

Gohan was the first to release, and the prince winced as three lines of blood appeared upon his face, set on his left cheek from the sheer speed of the punch.

Moments later he doubled over from a vicious kick in the gut, one that collapsed his stomach inward, before he disappeared from sight, now coming from behind Gohan-

His fist passed through air, as he hit an afterimage, which soon faded away.

_'Ergh, the brat's fast..._

Cursing, he too dissolved as Gohan phased behind him, his midair spin kick slicing through his chest, a translucent version of him as well.

The half-saiyan just smiled, sweat beading down on the W upon his forehead, disappearing as Vegeta pumped a ki blast down where his chest would have been, had he not used an afterimage.

_'Good, he can at least keep up with me to some extent..._

This came of cat and mouse, seemed to go on endlessly, each one hitting a left behind image of their foe, so on and so forth.

At last, Vegeta came in from above, his hands intertwined, and he smashed down, hitting Gohan solidly on the head, causing him to cry out, and knocking him to the ground-

Only for his hands to slap out, thus breaking the fall, and allowing him to pivot-

His left leg into his neck in a violent jarring kick, that snapped the incoming Vegeta'shead to the right due to the impact, whilst his face twisted in pain.

Again they vanished from sight, leaving white and gold shockwaves in their wake, moving too fast for the naked eye to see their clash.

But this...

This was no mere battle, no simple contest of wills.

No, this was the battle of a lifetime, set in an abandoned, rocky wasteland, with no one to witness the epic struggle.

Reappearing briefly, they each cocked a fist back as they shot towards each other.

And when they connected with the fist of the other, a dome of light spread out, driving them apart, and back into the ground.

The two titans were all smiles as they skidded backwards, fierce grins on their faces, as they descended back to the ruined ring, a storm had gathered, and was rumbling dangerously overhead, black clouds darkening the sky.

Fierce lightning danced about them and in the clouds above, and Vegeta laughed as they were lit in its purple glow.

"Not bad boy, but you'll need more than that beat me!"

Gohan felt the power of his father suddenly jump, and his mouth set itself into a grim line.

_'Dad, you better not lose to Buu, cause I still have a bone to pick with you.'_

His hands lowered themselves to his sides, and he let out a deep breath, releasing his inner tension with it.

Vegeta's laughter slowly died away, as Gohan's visage set itself in a grim line, his eyes sparking fiercely.

"Well then, how about I kick it up a notch?"

The elite scowled. "Don't mock me Gohan. You and I both know this is your limit."

As if to prove his point, the half-saiyan let loose some more power, and the several tiles lifted several feet off the ground.

"Oh really?"

--

Goku turned his head as he felt Gohan's power level rise, his eyes going wide with shock, taking pause from his second bout with Dabura.

"No, did he...

--

Vegeta gaped as Gohan clenched his hands into fists, and grunted, his face twisting in concentration, as sparks began to escalate about his form.

It even rivaled the lightning, shooting up into the clouds in haphazard bursts and occasionally lashing out at Vegeta, who nimbly sidestepped each blast, while focused on the son of his rival the whole time.

Momentarily, Gohan controlled the energies , and the remains of his green jacket was shredded to pieces by its energies, as the torn shreds of cloth were caught up in the winds and then torn to nothingness.

Gritting his teeth, he loosed out a loud shout, then the area around him exploded into a 10-foot crater, which Vegeta hovered over

As the dust cleared, Gohan sported a wicked wild grin, his golden hair swaying in the breeze of his power, as a yellow gold aura swept up around him, creating a fierce wind that blew through Vegeta's hair chaotically. More stones rose from the earth beneath him and then were crushed into nothingness by the sheer pressure of his energies.

Vegeta let loose a cackle. "You think _that's_ power?"

"RAAAAAAAAAH!" With a roar, his energylevel skyrocketed, and the veins on his chest, arms, and forehead bulged further, until with a howling scream, he reached his peak, now pulsing a steady yellow glow.

"Let me show you, REAL power."

Gohan sighed and with a roar, the earth suddenly quaked, causing Vegeta to adopt a bewildered look, as the demi-saiyan **(Means half-saiyan)** crossed his arms before him in an X.

The air shimmered about him, tearing at the remains of the cape he wore and shredding it away, much like his jacket.

"Let me show you something-

His pupils dilated, until only the whites of his eyes were seen.

"That is _true_ strength."

Flexing his hands, Gohan felt his gloves shred away.

Clenching them into fists, he pierced the skin of palms, blood running down them briefly.

The earth seemed to quake beneath him in fear, as the storm raged above them.

A raw testament to the power he was building up.

His voice once calm and collected was now filled with wrathful fury.

"This...

His power condensed, and everything stopped.

"IS THE NEXT LEVEL!"

With a long scream, he finally launched into the transformation.

The ground seemed to shatter beneath him giving away to an awful bright light. Shielding his eyes he felt his conciousness spiral inward, spiraling down. The air caught in his throat was forced out when he came to a sudden, unexpected halt. He gasped for air that would not come to him and his lungs began to burn with intensity.

His mind became clouded as a strived for air, his body began to feel compressed. He attempted to scream but it would not escape his lips. Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes, the pain was like nothing he'd ever felt before, this was the drawback of such a transformation

A deep yellow swirled about him and his eyes expanded, the scream that had been on the tip of his tongue finally resounded ten times as loud, as his hair began to grow.

Electricity now began to spark out from his body and golden ki waves blew outward from his form, which was now shrouded in a sphere of pure blinding light. His muscules began to increase and his eyebrows disappeared.

In a mere matter of time, in a outrage and surge of ki and emotion brought him there.

He was at the tip now, and with one last push-

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

With the loudest scream ever, Gohan forced his body the rest of his way, and was fully consumed in the light...

--

"Ka-Me-

Appear.

-Ha-Me-

Dissapear.

Dabura looked this way and that as Goku phased in and out of sight around him, moving far faster than the eye could see, a blur of translucent after images, his hands cupped and charging his signature attack.

"What?! Hold still, you-

Goku suddenly appeared before him, hands hidden in the blinding cerulean glow, veins bulging in his forehead, the strain twisting his features into an intense scowl as he brought the attack forward-

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

--

At last, the glow faded, and Vegeta was left speechless, his eyes were lying!

Yes that was it, this was all just an illusion!

"Impossible! This cannot be happening!"

Gohan turned too give him a sidelong look, smug arrogance back in his voice.

"You like it? This is what I call Super Saiyan _three."_

His hair was still blonde but spikier now, running down the entire length of his body, and his eyebrows had gone.

Sparks, far more numerous than that of a Ssj2, coursed about his form, which slowly ceasedits golden glow, whilst his body was sitll silhoutted in the golden, god-like aura.

"Give it up Vegeta. This battle is over."

In denial, the proud warrior shook his head, as he felt the neverending power of Gohan's ki, far outweighing his own.

"No! NO,NO,NO,NO,NO!"

Furious, he thrust one palm out.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Gohan took the hit full on, smashed into a large rock formation, and brining rocks down upon where he thought Gohan to be.

Screaming his fury, Vegeta pumped a ki blast into the rubble, which exploded in a swathe of flames, smoke billowing everywhere now.

Thinking himself to be victorious, he laughed haughtily

"THERE! HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT ONE?!"

The earth trembled, and he paled.

"No...

The rocks exploded suddenly, in a flash of light, and there was Gohan, perfectly unharmed, not so much as a scratch upon him, arms crossed before him..

He brushed away imaginary dirt and dust from his arms, then cracked his neck from side to side, full of mockery.

" Well, if you really want my opinion, I'd have to say not bad. It fixed the crick in my neck, but it needs a little more oomph as far as attack power goes."

Shrugging, he adopted a nonchalant expression, as his hands hung loose at his sides. "But if that's the best you can do, then I can understand."

Vegeta gaped, absolutely thunderstruck, before rage twisted his features, and he stamped his foot into the rock, cracking it.

"NO! I WON'T STAND FOR THIS, I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!"

Gohan frowned. "You don't have a choice."

--

Babidi laughed triumphantly, as he watched the energy meter max out.

"F-Full power! Majin Buu is at full power!"

**Will Vegeta prevail against the might of ssj3 Gohan? Or will he get his ass owned? Will Majin Buu destroy the earth, or will the Z fighters stop him?! Stay tuned!**


	10. Sacrifices and Loss

When Buu emerged from the cloud of smoke, the fat idiot Buu was pounding his chest while hooting as puffs of dirt clouds came up around him.

"Me buu! Buu! Buu! Buu!

Goku leered at Buu for few minutes, waiting for the moron to stop, visibly sweatdropping.

"That's buu?"

Supreme Kai nodded.

"It is. I could never forget that face."

Dabura had been eaten seconds later, and now Babidi was crowing his victory, much to the annoyance of Goku.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The sparking aura of an ascended saiyan suddenly exploded around Goku, as he powered up, and got into a fighting stance.

"Forget this," said Goku to himself, scowling. "I'll end this fast.." He phased above Majin Buu, smashing the monster in the face with a knee. Buu simply continued pounding his chest.

Grimacing, the ssj2 phased out and kicked Buu in the head, sending the monster flying towards a cliff. All the flight, Buu just kept pounding his chest, smashing into the cliff without even trying to stop.

As Buu emerged out the other side, he'd finally stopped pounding his chest, just as Goku was on him again.

The monster raised one hand and sent an energy ball at the pureblood saiyan, who moved to the side and smashed Buu in the gut with a knee.

His fat stomach cratered inwards, but Goku was far from done yet.

With a small grunt, the saiyan flipped over and elbowed Buu in the back of the neck, followed up with a kick to the side of the head, and then jumped over, kicking Buu in the head yet again.

Lastly, while the creature's head lolled at an odd angle, he prepared his finisher, bringing both hands back, and gathering a massive amount of energy.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-

He landed, and brought his hands forward as one.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

--

Gohan suddenly skidded to a halt, and looked out to the horizon.

"Vegeta! Hold on a sec!"

The Majin prince refused to do so, and it was only after a brutal roundhouse, that he relented.

"Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Ground out the proud saiyan.

Now, Gohan looked troubled.

"It's dad. He's at his max but-

--

The crystal fire shone in his hands, and then exploded forth blasting Buu point blank.

The wave ripped Buu to shreds, leaving not even a trace of the monster remaining.

Babidi screamed as he watched this, and Goku allowed himself a smirk.

"So much for your-

He suddenly felt a growing energy, and his eyes widened.

"No way...

Stunned, the powerful warrior turned to the sky and watched as vapor condensed into a cloud, reforming into Majin Buu.

"He regenerated?!"

Buu glared at Goku.

"You make buu mad!"

He began to pulse a bright purple color.

"BUU MAKE YOU DEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

Before unleashing a screech that could be heard all over the Earth then his aura exploded as his power level sky rocketed and the Earth shook violently as if shaking it apart, not to mention the dome of purple light that enveloped everything for a good mile off.

When Majin Buu finally stopped, Goku was revealed in the smock, now battered and bruised, his clothing torn and ragged.

He was shocked at it's power reading.

"Oh man, this is deep...

Buu merely responde by stretch punching him in the face, an action that sent Goku reeling into a cliff, much to Superem Kai's dismay, and Babidi's delight.

"Yes! That's the way Majin Buu! beat him to a pulp!"

Laughing, the creature happily pranced towards the rubble, that Goky was just no emerging from.

"You Monster." spat the saiyan, as he picked himself up, the upper halff od his gi partially torn now, exposing the blue shirt underneath.

Buu suddenly phased out and reappeared in front of him, delivering a direct punch to the Saiyan's face.

Again, Goku went flying backwards.

Buu shot an energy beam at him, which was countered with a second one, fired point blank via instant transmission.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared, both warriors were going at it with everything they had.

They blurred in and out of sight, trying to catch the other...

--

Gohan shook his head, his long hair swaying from side to side.

"He's losing. He can't keep this up much longer."

His aura flared, and he looked to the sky, legs tensing, as he made ready to take to the air.

"I'm done here. I'm gonna help-

Pain suddenly exploded in the back of his head, as Vegeta hit him there, then blackness...

"Sorry, but I will be the one to defeat Kakarot, boy!"

---

Goku took a head butt to the head from Buu, then uppercuted the monster's stomach, leaving a large hole there, which seemed to do nothing at all.

Buu managed to punch Goku in the cheek, but one thing could easily bee seen.

Kakarot was running out of steam.

He spun with a kick towards Buu's head.

Buu pulled his head into his body slightly, getting under the kick.

Twisting his body, he spun and kicked Buu in the gut.

Buu spread his body like a sail to keep from flying backwards.

This is how it went, no matter what he tried, the thing just came back at him for more.

The two landed, Buu throwing kicks that he blocked. Goku finally threw himself backwards to avoid a kick, and smashdrop kicked Buu in the chest.

Buu threw an energy blast at Goku, who _barely_ leaned out of the way.

The saiyan threw an energy wave of his own at Buu, who also leaned out of the way.

The two began trading energy waves at each other.

Finally, Goku managed to deflect a wave into the sky, then ducked under a punch. Buu flung his head tentacle around, stretching it impossibly to wrap around Goku's neck.

The warrior cried out in pain, as his breath was cut short, and his fingers grasped at the gummy substance, but to no avail,

Laughing childishly, the monster started flinging the Saiyan around in a circle and occasionally against the ground, whilst Babidi looked on with glee, and Supreme Kai could only cringe in horror.

It seemed like this would never end, but finally it did, as buu yanked Goku towards him, then blasted him point blank, with a vicious right hook, that knocked the injured saiyan into another cliff, and covered him with debris.

Goten and trunks, along with Krillin and Piccolo, could only watch in horrofied dismay, as buu now wrapped Goku's entire body in the gum like substance, leapt atop him, and began to viciously pound the crap out of him.

"Dad! Come on, get up!"

"Hey, what're you doing?! You're gonna lose!"

If Piccolo had not been holding them back, Krillin was certain that the kids would have leapt down there to help.

--

Buu laughed wildly as Goku screamed out in pain, and was eventually beaten to the point of unconciousness.

"Ahahaha! Wake up! Me wanna have some more-

WHAM!

His laughter was suddenly ended, as Vegeta came out of nowhere, rocking his face with a brutal twist punch, that sent him flying through many a cliff.

As this happened, he pumped one hand forward, scowling venemously.

"Big Bang Attack!"

The blue sphere pursued the regenerative monster seconds later, and a mushroom cloud of smoke gave evidence to an impact.

He looked to the far off cliff, and seconds later, Goten and Trunks blazed down to him, as super saiyans.

"Boys, I want you to take Kakarot, and get far away from here."

"Huh?" Trunks looked worried now.

Buu's laughter could be heard in the distance.

Vegeta glared at the two youths, as they unbound his rival.

"Hurry!"

His look was enough to send them running.

His aura flared, and sparks danced around him, as Buu waddled his way back.

"Kakarot, I can't believe you let this tub of lard beat you."

By now, Buu was nearly there, and looked confused.

"Huh? Where other blond guy? Me was having fun!"

A hole in his chest silenced him.

"Oh really?! Then how about you play with me!" Growled Vegeta, and at this, steam rose from the holes in Buu's head.

"Buu mad! BUU MAKE YOU DEAD!"

"That's it," said Vegeta, looking up at Buu with a harsh gaze. "Show me what you got Buu-Buu."

Buu suddenly phased out of sight, reappearing high above the planet. He shot down at the prince, who blocked the punch with his own.

A massive crater formed around the two that stretched a mile, the ground itself being ripped to shreds from the shaking.

"You may have had it easy before, but now, you're facing an elite!"

The two delivered a direct punch to the other's face simultaneously. They stared each other down, the ground continuing to shake around them.

Buu cackled madly.

"Fun! This fun!"

"Great, now what?"

Buu simply dissapeared

"Where are you?" growled the princeto nobody in particular.

A ki blast to his back gave him an answer.

"Darn you," said Gohan, staring down Majin Buu upon finding him. "Where's your weak point? You're twice as strong as you were before. Your speed, your power."

Buu continued cackling madly, but now Vegeta was roiling mad.

"Majin Buu," said Gohan. "Your time has come." Buu snickered to himself, then phased out-

Headbutting Vegeta in the face, sending the Saiyan flying backwards.

Yet he flipped and caught himself, shooting at Buu once again. The two began trading blows evenly, both matching the other punch for punch and kick for kick.

At last, the prince suddenly grabbed onto Buu's head tentacle and launched a flurry of thunderous punches. For what seemed like minutes, hepummeled Majin Buu as if a punching bag across the battlefield.

Buu's head tentacle somehow snaked around and wrapped around Vegeta's throat, much like it had with Goku allowing the pink monster to punch the elite's face repeatedly, cutting his forehead open in the process.

Finally, Buu smashed him backwards, and into the rocks.

Vegeta growled.

"How can I win, if he keeps regenerating?!"

Then it hit him, and his hands tightened into fists.

"Gohan, if this fails...

The Namek had told him he would not see his rival in the Otherworld. Indeed, he would not be allowed to keep his body and therefore not be given the privilege to train with a Kai. But despite this obvious hell that was to be his future, Vegeta's mind would not be swayed.

The Majin sign branded on his forehead meant nothing. No wizard was controlling him now. No wizard was supplying him with power. The strength he needed would come from within himself, and he would find it and summon it forth for the lives of those he cared for.

His pride had already fallen away for he had just discovered that Kakarott was the stronger warrior. He had been unable to defeat the lower-class Saiyan fairly; he had waited until the caring man's guard was down and had then made his move, taking the last Senzu bean as he did so, though the bean hadn't been enough.

"Then I leave him to you."

Me make you hurt bad!" Buu threatened childishly, but Vegeta only chuckled.

Steam came from the holes of the large, pink creature nearby, showing his annoyance. "Buu give big man pow! Me want fight!"

"I think I finally understand you. Let's go!" Vegeta's tone was one of confidence, his facial expressions ones of determination. He _would_ defeat this monster! There was no two ways about it.

The Saiyan powered up, the sky in the near vicinity darkening from the sudden surge of power.

They were safe.

Kakarot, Bulma, Goten, Trunks, they would live.

Buu merely looked confused.

"Buu make you chocolate," Majin Buu said. "Or maybe," he added, his mind changing, "make you crackers and cheese!"

Again Vegeta only chuckled. "You are a _fool_!" he said arrogantly.

He clenched a hand into a fist, and made a motion, as if throwing something aside.

"I am going to crush you, and throw you into the wind!"

And again Buu appeared confused.

A smirk appeared on his face. A triumphant smirk, as though he was already victorious. In his mind, he was, because for the first time since he could remember, he was doing the right thing.

_Trunks, Bulma, I'm doing this for you_, he thought, increasing his power even more. _And yes,_ he added, _even for you, Kakarott!_

Even his rival deserved some respect from him, Vegeta realized. It had been Kakarott that had allowed him to live when he had first arrived on Earth. It had been Kakarott whom Vegeta had poured his heart out to on Namek, insisting that the third-class Saiyan defeat Frieza on the race's behalf. And had it not been Kakarott who had pushed Vegeta beyond his limits to reach something greater? Just the thought of someone surpassing him in strength had helped drive Vegeta to reach a new level. The level of a Super Saiyan.

His body was aching from the strain of so much power, but he would not stop.

This was the only way to defeat Majin Buu!

Powering up even more, Vegeta could feel his body breaking. His ki exploded from his deteriorating body, creating a dome of light and power around him, Buu, and everything else nearby. He threw his head back and roared as his body was consumed in pain and then was suddenly no more.

Goku awoke in Piccolo's arms, just in time to see the dome, whilst Trunks and Goten were still out cold.

Quickly, he got loose, but it was too late.

His eyes went wide with horror, as he felt the ki of his longtime rival...

Vanish.

"VEGETA!"


	11. Learning the Hard Way

**I will be skipping the boring parts. That is all.**

Everyone was already at the lookout, when Goku and Piccolo arrived, the saiyan, looking more forlorn than anyone had ever seen him, and the hollow look in Goten's eyes, mirrored by Trunk's did not help any...

Chi-Chi immediately rushed into his arms, but when he only reluctantly returned the embrace, she looked up at him, full of worry, and then, backed away, slightly, as she saw Goten, Piccolo, Krillin and Trunks.

But where was-

"Where's Gohan?"

"Yeah, and where's...Vegeta." The words died on Bulma's lips, as she saw the sorrowed look in his eyes.

_'Oh no. No, oh good lord no..._

Looking to Piccolo, the words stuck in his throat.

"Gohan and Vegeta are dead."

Bulma's and Chi-Chi's agonized wail was heard throughout the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

xxxxx

Yet amidst the gloom, a ray of hope shone.

"Ugh. My head."

Gohan opened his eyes, and then looked around, his body sore and aching.

He winced as he did a brief stretch, the strange W symbol still on his head for some reason, and the cold power still coursing through his veins.

"That's what I get for letting my guard down-

His eyes suddenly went wide.

"No...

He could sense his father's ki, but Vegeta's was-

Gone.

Pain welled in his eyes, horrified , as he saw the giant mushroom cloud of smoke in the distance, putting two and two together, seconds later.

"Vegeta...

His hands tightened into fists-

Then he felt it.

He could feel Buu's ki, growing, slowly at first, but then at a steady pace, which could only mean one thing.

He was still alive?!

Vegeta's sacrifice had been worthless, he had thrown his life away for nothing.

Rage twisted his face, and the son of Goku felt the overwhelming urge to go over there, and show this freak just who he was messing with, a _true_ saiyan-

Yet at the last second, he shook his head, and suppressed his ki, lest Buu discover him.

Could he do it alone?

No way, not at his current state, although mighty, he was likely to be forced into the same corner as Vegeta, with no way out.

_'No. If he can regenerate from THAT, then I need to get stronger...._

He bowed his head in respect for the dead prince.

_'MUCH stronger..._

"I won't let your sacrifice be in vain...

His eyes flickered teal, but he killed the power, and slowly took to the air, one concern on his mind now....

xxxxx

(Capsule Corp)

A shadow flew overhead, and Videl looked up-

Just Gohan suddenly slammed to a halt in front of her, his boots digging into the soil, and skidding him to a clumsy halt-

"GOHAN!"

The off balance demi-saiyan was nearly tackled of his feet as she caught him in a flying kiss, via leaping right into his arms.

Yet as he caught, her, he managed to control his momentum into a spin, one that slowed after a few seconds-

Time he took to savor the unexpected kiss.

Stiff at first, then slowly, his right hand moved to encircle her waist, whilst his left stroked her back, feeling at her skin with his fingertips, through the thin shirt she wore.

Her arms moved up to go around his neck, and she relaxed into the embrace, as he tilted his head to the side, eyes sliding shut in mirroring hers, so as to allow her better access.

A small whimper escaped her, as his hands rested on her waist, and squeezed slightly, but then she slowly pushed herself against him, bumping him up against a nearby wall, and holding him there, ignoring the odd looks given to them by passerby

Shyly, she licked at his lips, and this time, he allowed her full access of his mouth, control which he did not want back, and allowed her to have.

With a small sigh, and a muffled giggle, she blindly reached up to play at his black hair with her hands.

There was no rush in their kisses, their passion was slow and deliberate, as they explored the other, in their second shared kiss.

Yet this moment, as peaceful as it was, could not last forever.

"You're alive." She murmured, upon breaking away.

He grinned.

"Well, If I'm dead, then I like the afterlife."

She playfully smacked him upside the head, and he cringed in mock pain, before tears suddenly welled in her eyes.

"_Never_ do that to me again Gohan."

He nodded, serious now.

"Okay."

"Promise?"

He sealed it with a kiss, that left the room spinning for the daughter of the so called 'World Champ', as he swept her off her feet bridal style, and took off into the air, with her securely in his arms, and seconds later, her arms seized his neck, for fear of falling, as he was now moving incredibly fast, not willing to chance being caught with her in his arms.

"I promise."

From there, she nuzzled her head into his chest, and just enjoyed the ride.

xxxxxx

Goku froze, and spun around, as he suddenly sensed two power levels.

One he knew immediately to be Buu's and the other-

With a gust of air, he arrived, wearing a bright smile.

"Hey everybody!"

Gohan now stood there, a bit battered and bruised, but very much alive, with Videl in his arms, whom he soon let down.

Everyone just stared at him in shock, but none more so than Goku.

Goten did a happy laugh, and jumped into the air, whilst Chi-Chi just cried happy tears.

"Gohan, you're alive!"

He looked to his father, and immediately, his eyes hardened, and his hands tightened into fists, his tone that of cold steel.

"Sure looks like it."

Immediately, his son's promise for payback was remembered, and Goku waved his hands plactatingly before him.

"Gohan! Calm down! We don't have time for that!"

Gohan growled, his eyes flashed teal, as sparks began to dance around his body.

"Then we'll make time, _dad_." As he said that word, his tone was literally dripping with venom.

A hard roundhouse to his face suddenly slapped him out of it, and Goku scowled darkly at his son, whilst everyone gasped, never before had they seen such a look.

"Wake up! Is our fight really so important that you'd let innocent people die at Buu's hands?!"

Whiping the thin line of bllod from his mouth, the son rose to face the father, calm on the outside, but clearly boiling underneath.

"I'll handle Buu myself."

"And how do you plan do that Gohan?! By yourself?!" Snapped Piccolo, seeing no point in this quarrel, the voice of reason amongst this madness.

Gohan let out a deep breath, and spoke calmly.

"I'll use the hyperbolic time chamber-

Goku shook his head insistently, cutting his son off.

"No, you're going about this all wrong."

Gohan arched an eyebrow.

"Dad, you had better explain yourself, and real quick."

He was flashed the peace sign now, hoping to quell his son's roiling temper, before things got to crazy.

"Fusion."

Momentarily confused, Gohan looked at him like he _was _crazy.

"Fusion. What the heck is that?"

xxxxx

(One explanation later)

Everyone sweatdropped, Gohan included.

"You have _got _to be kidding me. There's no way I'm gonna fuse with you!"

Clearly, Gohan was loathe to let go of his deep rooted resentment towards his father, and Kakarot sighed, as the demi-saiyan crossed his arms, turned away, and refused to speak on the matter any further.

"Maybe we could just wish Vegeta back?" Suggested Chi-Chisuddenly, and at this, a lightbulb lit over both saiyan's heads, finally agreeing on something for the first time in many a year.

"That's a great idea!"

Bulma held up a finger.

"But the dragon radar's in West City...

xxxxx

(One ANNOYING message from Babidi later)

Goku grit his teeth.

"He wouldn't!"

Gohan growled, began to power up, the W symbol on his forehead pulsing red now.

"I've been inside his mind. He's not bluffing."

Goku paced back and forth anxiously, then snapped his fingers, as an idea hit him.

"Gohan, can you stall him?"

The demi-saiyan rolled his shoulders, and shook his head.

"I think so."

Goku was on a roll now.

"No, we need you...

Again an idea hit him.

"_I'll _stall him, you go get the radar."

"Okay, Piccolo, I need you to teach Trunks and Goten fusion."

He looked to his son now.

Gohan nodded.

"Fine, but once Majin Buu's taken care of-

Goku waved him off.

"Fine, after Buu's gone, we'll have a little one on one, you and me."

Gohan smirked, and gave Videl a kiss goodbye, after promising her to stay safe.

"Then let's go."

xxxx

Goku arrived just in time, right as Buu was about to blast the city into rubble.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that."

Babidi laughed.

"You again? What can you do?"

Goku grinned wickedly, as sparks danced about his ssj2 body.

"Just watch."

xxxx

"Agh! Where is it?!" Cursed Gohan, as he and practically tore up the lab in search of it.

He could feel his father's power building, and he himself was hard-pressed not to race over there and join the battle.

But he knew it would be useless.

"Nope."

An empty drawer.

"Not here."

An overturned table.

"Darn it!"

His father's ki suddenly plummeted.

"Dad!"

xxxx

(Battle)

Goku was panting heavily, sweat beading upon his brow, and running down his face.

"Darn it. He's not taking any damage."

"Go get him buu!" Cried Babidi.

"Here he comes!"

And again Buu charged, as the two exchanged a rapid fire series of blows....

xxxx

At last Gohan spied it, in 's pocket, and seconds later, snatched it triumphantly.

"Got it!"

xxx

Gohan's ki suddenly flared.

That was the signal.

Goku smirked, and abruptly powered down.

"Sorry Buu, but I can't play with you all day."

He winked, as he put two fingers to his forehead.

"Wait three days, just three days, and you'll have a pair of _real_ fighters on your hands."

"Are they strong?" Asked Buu, and Goku nodded.

"Incredibly strong."

Then he was gone.

xxxx

(Lookout)

Gohan grinned triumphantly, as he tossed the dragon radar up and down in one hand, before tossing it to Bulma.

"There. Now we can at least find the dragon balls."

Goku patted his son on the shoulder.

"Good job."

He was met with a scowl.

"Your time's almost up, isn't it?"

Goku scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, yeah-

"Show me it."

Goku blinked.

"Hmm?"

Gohan growled, and suddenly, in a burst of light, he was at ssj2, the sparks dancing around his body.

"Show me super saiyan three."

Goku argued with him a bit about this, but at last relented.

"Oh well, just once won't-

His hands ground into fists, and suddenly, he too became an ascended saiyan.

-hurt."

Gohan grinned, as with a fierce scream, his father reached the pinnacle of his power.

"Satisfied?"

His son nodded, and Kakarot's eyes widened slightly as he felt intense power, seemingly rise from nowhere.

"Good, now we'll _both _be ssj3."

His transformation was shorter than his father's, and with another burst of light, he stood transformed, his long yellow hair haning over his back, the combined energies of father and son nearly blowing everyone off the lookout.

Despite this, Goku smiled.

"You've come far. I'm proud of you, Gohan."

Yet before the son could say anything to this, or even _try _to launch an attack-

Goku suddenly powered down, and fell to one knee, Baba informing him that his time was up.

After bidding everyone goodbye, he suddenly turned to Gohan, and embraced his son in a fierce hug, one that the pissed-of demi-saiyan could not help but return in kind, as this was all he had wanted, a simple goodbye would satisfy him.

"Take good care of them."

He nodded.

"I will."

That being said, the powerful saiyan released his son, and took to the air.

"Bye everybody! I'll be seeing you sooner or later!"

Then he faded from sight.

Krillin managed a wry chuckle.

"Heh. Where you're going, I hope its later than sooner."

Everyone looked longingly to the sky, but it was Gohan who got their attention, by clapping his hands, looking straight at Goten and Trunks.

"Allright you two! Let's start the training!"

xxxxxx

A smirking Gohan watched the two do the Fusion dance for the third time, and closed his eyes against the bright glare-

Which soon faded to expose Gotenks.

He clapped his hands proudly.

"Great. Now, lets trying doing it again as Super-

The fused warrior shook his head.

"Why wait? I can take Buu down right now."

Piccolo opened his mouth to protest-

But a smiling Gohan held up one hand.

"Then go ahead."

Not needing any further prompting, he was off in a flash.

The Namekian shot Gohan a glare.

"What were you thinking?! They'll get killed!"

Gohan laughed to himself.

"Which is why I'm going after them."

Seconds later, he too was gone....

**At last! Time for GOHAN to fight!**


	12. Desperation

"Hey, Majin Buu!"

Fire flicked in his eyes, as the monster turned to face him.

"How bout a little one on one?"

Before Buu could answer, he began to power up.

The ground seemed to shatter beneath him giving away to an awful bright light. Shielding his eyes he felt his consciousness spiral inward again, spiraling down. The air caught in his throat was forced out when he came to a sudden, unexpected halt. He gasped for air that would not come to him and his lungs began to burn with intensity.

His mind became clouded as a strived for air, his body began to feel compressed. He attempted to scream but it would not escape his lips. Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes, the pain was like nothing he'd ever felt before, this was the drawback of such a transformation.

He was getting used to it, but it still hurt!

A deep yellow swirled about him and his eyes expanded, the scream that had been on the tip of his tongue finally resounded ten times as loud, as his hair began to grow.

Electricity now began to spark out from his body and golden ki waves blew outward from his form, which was now shrouded in a sphere of pure blinding light. His muscles began to increase and his facial features narrowed slightly, giving him a more sinister look than usual, whilst the tattoo on his forehead had begun to steadily pulse.

In a mere matter of time, the outrageously powerful surge of ki and emotion brought him there.

He was at the tip now, and with one last push-

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

With the loudest scream ever, Gohan forced his body the rest of his way, and was fully consumed in the light!

At last, the glow faded, and Buu was left speechless!

Gohan turned too give him a sidelong look, smug arrogance back in his voice.

"Sorry that took so much longer than the others. This is what I call Super Saiyan _three."_

His hair was still blonde but spikier now, running down the entire length of his body, and his eyebrows had gone.

Sparks, far more numerous than that of a Ssj2, coursed about his form, which slowly ceased its golden glow, whilst his body was still silhouetted in the golden, god-like aura.

He sprang at Buu, seizing the odd tentacle like thing on his head, then proceeded to smash him back and forth, whilst pulling him like a yo-yo. It was a rather humiliating situation for the former, but Gohan soon realized he wasn't doing the damage he'd expected.

Growling, he swung Buu around, heaved him through the air! But instead of letting him fall, Gohan was hot on his tail, pounding at the creature with all he had, until the two had flown through several buildings, and at last neared the ground. Buu looked down to see a golden light be pressed into a stomach!

A massive explosion engulfed the land as a volley of ki consumed the otherwise abandoned buildings!

But the two combatants rose from the inferno, relatively unharmed.

"Now, lets go!" Cried Gotenks, who has somehow worked himself out of the rubble in this time-

"What in hell's name are you doing?!" Barked Gohan suddenly, turning to fix the fusion warrior with a glare, stopping him cold in his tracks. His teal eyes were pools of ice, and there wasn't the slightest trace of the old peace-loving Gohan. "I told you to get out of here!"

Buu slammed into him, and he countered with a sharp jab to his face.

"I said go!"

Only when the streak of light that was Gotenks was gone from the horizon, did Gohan _really_ let loose.

Bright sparks of electricity and lightning danced about them, as the two combatants grinned fiercely at each other, their eyes filled with the primal desire for battle...

And it began.

Gohan frowned as he leaned away from the now right hook veering towards him, and his right elbow jolted back with a forward jab. Buu never saw it coming and the offending elbow bounded against the his forearm, then into his rotund face, which now cratered by the followup high kick to his chin.

A bead of sweat dropped down his face as the two caught their breath for a moment, before beginning yet again.

_'He's different!' _The blob of pink goop attempted a kick of his own, which shot towards the his stomach. But Gohan evaded his strike by pushing up with his one free leg, turning a backwards somersault that quickly gave him the room that he needed to maneuver.

Majiin Buu pursued him, but Gohan was more focused on trying to keep his focus away from Gotenks, who wasn't _quite_out of visual range just yet. He'd arrived not a moment too soon, and was now pounding on Buu with everything he had.

_'His moves, they've gotten faster!' _A bad situation for Gohan, for he had now sacrificed a great deal of balance. And the monster had chosen that moment to move in with a lethal side kick.

Doing what he could, the saiyan fell backwards with the approaching limb, and caught the air with one palm. Using his biceps and his momentum, he pressed against the air with a ki wave for an instant, than released the stored pressure, shooting high up into a midair corkscrew. Inverted, he twirled, creating a wind force strong enough to carry him several arm lengths away from his foe, who patiently waited for him to come back and to the fray.

Once he had gone far enough, Gohan broke the technique, flipping his legs behind to land firmly on his feet, his hands splayed out to either side, and he slapped them together. Sparks hissed from his palms, and suddenly spitting a wave of golden light straight through Buu's stomach

A vein popped out of his head as he saw Buu simply heal the massive crater he'd been left.

_'Regeneration?'_

Not showing any of the dread that began to coil withing his gut, Gohan took up and got into his signature stance. His body now crackling with energy, his yellow aura humming about his body, a smirk played across his features.

"I've been waiting a long time for this. I might actually have an even match here."

He blurred forward now, moving incredibly fast-

And rammed his fist right into Buu's gut, driving it in deep, impacting through blubber.

Buu's eyes widened in surprised pain, as several more crater like holes exploded throughout the length of his body, Gohan now moving too fast for the normal eye to possibly see.

"What's wrong?" Sneered Gohan, that arrogant smirk set upon his face once more. "Too slow?"

Buu's response was to open his mouth, and spit a hot blast of pink ki his way.

Cursing himself for letting his guard down, Gohan effortlessly twisted away from the all consuming energy that would've devoured him on the spot. "And here I thought you were all brawn and no brains-

The air wheezed out of his lungs as Buu sucker-punched him in the gut. Blood dripped from his mouth, into the sea below as he leaned in, the next kick passing harmlessly overhead, his teal eyes boring into Buu. "My turn."

WHAM!

Gohan leapt into the air, going through one revolution, before his right kick impacted deeply upon Buu's neck, and THIS time, the freakish blob did cry out in pain, stars exploding past his vision, his neck angling sharply to the left as the world spun before him.

But when he moved to strike again, Gohan was nowhere to be found.

Confused, the monster looked this way and that-

Until Gohan made himself known.

"Behind you."

Gohan swung away from the blows that did come in response. They were all either simply sidestepped or blocked, whilst he delivered sharp and precise counterattacks. But something was wrong, and that something was nagging at him.

_"When did he get so strong? Every second his energy keeps going up! At this rate-_

_--_

(Kami's Lookout)

Piccolo frowned as Gohan's struggle could be felt even from here.

"It makes sense. He can't keep it up much longer."

Yamcha blinked, confusion written all over his face. "Huh?"

Realization dawned upon Tien's. "You mean-

--

He was getting tired.

The air felt stale and heavy in his lungs, his limbs felt like they were weighted down with lead.

Cell couldn't even TOUCH him.

His kicks were getting slower, far too slow. His swipes were losing their sting, and he was starting to feel clumsy, too clumsy, as he swayed to left, then right and so on, True, he dodged each one effortlessly, seeming to step aside at just the very last moment, but this wouldn't last much longer... His stance was unwavering yet, like an ice cube under the hot sun, he was ready to melt once the heat was on.

_"I can't do it." _He realized suddenly, as he pounded Buu in the face for what seemed to be the millionth time. _"He's just too strong.'_

At last, when Buu saw an opening, he struck, like the fierce warrior he was.

As Buu blurred forward, fist raised, the accelerated twist punch headed Gohan's way, a burst of fire was _definitely_ to be dodged.

Jumping back from the knuckle, Gohan lurched around into a backfist that came two inches from Buu's face. He then had to lower that arm into a shield against a groin kick, and had to move it sideways to slap away a face jab.

"Not bad!" Quickly swelling backwards, he managed to evade two rapid kicks, landing just in time to deflect a combination double hook, with precise movements from his left forearm.

Block, dodge, now he moved away from every shot from Buu's ballistic barrage. He led the raging monster on a winding path above the skies, , staying one short step of a blow to his head, thigh, or other vulnerable soft spot, always keeping him away from his body as a whole.

This was all he could do for now. With every attack that Buu threw out, Gohan was gaining one more tip on the fighting style his enemy had chosen. His emerald eyes moved this way and that, constantly analyzing the angles and areas the moves originated from, searching constantly for a pattern, or any other information that could be utilized to aid him.

Of course, he would ocassionally throw in a blow of his own, so as to keep Buu from realizing what he was up to.

But then Buu figured it out that, he sped up his rapid assault, and the saiyan restrained a grimace as he was forced backwards into a series of simultaneous blocks and dodges, trying his absolute best to keep up with the ongoing rush. _'He's getting faster. This could get...rough.'_

Dodge, block, block, the attack went on and on, and he was forced to exert more and more energy into defense, and less into observing the style of his opponent. Now he was focused solely on the bolting physical artillery, trying to keep ahead of the ferocious Majin.

Block, block, block, block, Buu was now grinning like a madman now, knowing he had gained the advantage. With every punch he threw, his gloved knuckles got closer and closer to hitting his foe. His moves grew bolder, more random, forcing Gohan to dance around every which way in an almost frantic attempt to keep away from the danger, his battle experience eye just barely keeping him ahead of the game.

With every punch he threw, his manic smile grew, as he tried more and more exotic techniques. Body blows, ki blasts, headbutts, sucker punches, they were all coming mere centimeters from the saiyan. He kept up the ferocious assault, throwing elbow jabs and uppercuts as well, forcing our proud saiyan to continue weaving his web. At this rate, the spider might very well get caught in his own trap.

And the fly was now laughing, throwing a kick, a punch, and laying off just a moment to launch a flying strike straight to the spider's gut.

And then the spider smiled.

That was it.

Raising his arm from his last block, Gohan flew upwards over Buu, letting the final kick pass beneath him. He looped in a half revolution, thrusting both palms to land on the descending turf and into a soaring handspring, moving him further and further away from him, still completing his attack.

Looping over and over, the flexible saiyan continued his acrobatics, trying to increase his distance from the other, for Buu now pursued him furiously. Hands and feet met dirt over and over in this synchronized cycle, alternating with rhythm that percussionists could only dream of.

But he soon grew getting tired of this, and had decided that the song had gone on for long enough. Completing the pattern once more, he gathered his force with the final meeting of foot and stone. He bent down into a racers crouch, sliding backwards with strong inertia.

A savage grin was on his face as he was truly enjoying this fight. "Not bad." Then he kicked off the ground, shooting him as a projectile twenty meters towards Buu "But now its my turn!"

Gohan didn't stop there though. He kept up the attack, moving into a seamless collage of randomness with quick, decisive strokes that shocked his opponent out of his offensive. Like a lightning bolt he struck, moving in a zigzag of punches and kicks, cracking whip-like against the pink arms and leaving bruises where they hit.

Gohan smirked cackled as he saw his blows take effect, then kept it up, allowing his fury to take over more and more, adding backfists and cresent kicks, ridge hands and palm strikes. Then, when he deemed it fit, he launched out with four consecutive spin kicks, each leg jettisoning outward as a blue electric blur, each one smashing Buu directly in the face.

But upon the final attack, Buu grabbed hold of his leg. Gohan went tense with a quick frown, and paled as Majin Buu laughed triumpahntly, a sneer on his pudgy face. _'Darn it!' _Then, using the saiyan's own momentum, Buu spun the fighter around and around, much like the spinning hammer from the Olympic fame.

And as soon as he peaked, he let go, and Gohan felt himself thrown airborne by his unwilling accord, having difficulty stopping himself. Flying through the air, he struggled to regain control of his body, bending his knees back, and slashing out with a somersault, redirecting his flight back the ground and allowing him to land on his feet and back in his stance.

Sweat dripped from his brow.

_'No choice I guess. Gotta go all out._

His hands cupped back behind him, as he began the chant.

"Ka...me...ha...me...

A silent rush of air was the only indication the super saiyan had moved.

Taken by surprise, Buu could only stare down at Gohan who now whipped his arms around, palms open, just in time to catch the flying fists that would've hit his temple. The punch slid off his shoulder, and crystal light now shone through those finger tips.

"HA!"

The cerulean light consumed them...


	13. Moment of Rest Act I

_**Lol, I know this isn't very good, but after my computer got wiped, this is all I had left of the chapter T_T **_

Videl could not breathe.

Alright, she _could _breathe, but she could _not _stop pacing!

A myriad of strange, confusing emotions ran through her. First, there was disbelief. Disbelief that she had actually kissed, yes, _kissed _Gohan in front of all those people in the stands, which of course included his mother, and the entirety of her high school classmates, not to mention a live broadcast that had been beamed to the four corners of the globe for the entire world to see!

But then there was something else.

She'd felt something else when she'd kissed Gohan.

Then, stealing her joy away, was the fear.

Oh, yes, there was fear.

So much fear that Videl found herself in _tears _when the now separated Trunks and Goten were the first to return, and with no news of Gohan and his battle against Majin Buu. Without a thought as to the reason why, Videl found her legs moving, carrying her away, running, fleeing from the startled cries of Bulma and Chi-Chi, which were swiftly silenced by the flat voice and stiff, unyielding body that was Piccolo.

"Leave her."

Instead of gratitude, Videl felt only anger. Blinding, searing, all consuming rage that threatened to swallow her whole. Piccolo was Gohan's master, wasn't he? Then why wasn't he there, fighting with Gohan? Why was _he _here at the lookout, twidling his thumbs, while Gohan...Gohan...

_Gohan..._

Gasping, choking, and on the verge of breaking down into humiliating sobs, Videl slammed the door behind her and wedged the handle shut with a nearby chair. Her arms trembled from the effort that it took to release her grip from the door, then her legs as she staggered towards the far wall and willed her unresponsive body into a sitting position. Only then, only there, with her head between her knees, did she slump down against the wooden frame and allow her body to tremble, her eyes to sting, and her lip to quiver as her emotions began to run their course.

Hell itself was a cool breeze compared to the intensity of the flame that blazed within Videl Satan.

The fear did not burn at her sanity like the shyness, nor did it threaten to consume her entirely like the desire might, for if that were so, she could have handled it, controlled it, and herself as well. No, the fear was not so quickly and easily restrained as its fellows. It crept up upon her like a cold chill, worming its way into her skin filling, her body, and finally her soul, with whispers of second guessing, self-doubt, and wicked loathing.

A wicked flare of bluish golden suddenly light lit the horizon now, streaking up into the sky. Struggling to stand, Videl felt something twist within her chest as the pillar roared across what had once been East City consuming the bustling metroplis within a wall of flames. She couldn't bring herself to tear her gaze away and, as if to mock her, the spire of otherwordly light only shot further into the heavens, with no signs of slowing.

Only then did Gohan turned his face towards his family and friends.

Bruises lined his jaw, flowing from neck to lower lip, blotting tan skin an ugly purplish blue. In place of his once form-fitting black spandex suit, the mighty demi-saiyan now wore little more than bloodied rags, clinging to his skin only by the clotted blood that held them there.

"I couldn't do it."

_**xxxx**_

"Videl...

Videl refused to raise her head now, even as Gohan opened the door and peeked inside. Noticing her, a small smile formed on his face as he approached. He must've eaten a Senzu bean, Videl mused idly, as she noticed the abscence of bruises and blood. Through the corner of her eyes she saw that he'd changed clothes, and now wore an outfit very similair to that of Piccolo's lacking only the white and purple turban which the Namekian still so proudly wore.

Not that it mattered any.

Now matter how handsome he was, it did not change the fact that Videl's anger continued to burn ever brighter with every step Gohan made. And he seemed blissfully unaware of it, to, now pausing, just a foot or so away from her. He reached a hand out to her...

And she shied away.

Gohan blinked, confused.

"Videl? Is...something wrong?"

She could force herself to be silent no longer.

"I'm... I"m not talking to you, Gohan."


End file.
